Runescape Alaska's Destiny
by Ms Autumn
Summary: What happens when a young girl loses her mother as a level 3, makes three new friends with shocking secrets, fights heart wrecking challenges, and finds out she has another identiny? If you like adventure, this is the story for you.
1. Sadness

**  
****Runescape****  
****Alaska's Destiny**

** (Authors Note)**

Runescape is a game full of expetations. If your at least not a level 50 they look down on you. This fiction story tells about the story after Dragon. Dragon was a character who's goal ever since she was born was to make it to level 1000. Of course everyone laughed at the idea. But no one was laughing when she reached her goal and became one of the greatest and most legandary hero's on Runescape. But she realized something was missing in her life. She found out what it was when she meant Gonthorian: Love. When the day came that they were to be married, Dragon had to make a very hard choice. Gonthorian wanted to become king more then anything else and if he married her, he wouldn't get his wish. Dragon finally told Gonthorian her choice: She would leave and let him become king. No one would ever know they were together she had insisted. At first Gonthorian had refused but Dragon kept telling him that he was meant to be king. It was his destiny. So with a broken heart, Dragon left Lumbridge, the place where she was born, and with it the man she loved but knew was going to be a great king. People say they saw Dragon here and there but no one ever knew where she went or what happened. All they knew was she continued fighting monsters and dragons and ect. Our story will continue with what happened after that. So come and read the first chapter of _**Runescape Alaska's Destiny.**_****

**Everything was peaceful in the small town of Varrock. Papers were being sold. Kids were playing with their pet cats and dogs. Friends talked, birds sang. It was just another normal day in Varrock. Until an earth shattering scream came from the Varrock Hospital. Dragon was laying in a bed, pure relief that it was over flooding from her. The nurse came in with a small bundle in her arms. "Congratuations", she whispered, "You have a healthy baby girl." Joy shone in Dragon's eyes as she held her baby. "Little Alaska", she said, "That's what I shall call you." She looked at Alaska's rich brown hair. **_**Just like her father's.**_** She imagined Alaska growing up into a strong brave hero. Just like her mother. Alaska began to fall asleep. Dragon began whispering a song to her.  
When she was asleep, Dragon silently promised her that she will train her and always be with her.****  
**  
**Alaska opened her eyes. A weird dream about honey mushrooms had woken her up. She was about to go to sleep until she remembered what today was. She was finally a level 3! Today was the day she would begin her training. She jumped out of bed and ran into her mother's room. "Mother, mother!", she called, "Wake up!" But her mother was already awake. She hugged her daughter. Clearly knowing very well what today was. She said to her, "Why don't you and Heather and Shep go get some milk and then we will practice your magic?" Alaska's eyes shone with excitement while she replied, "Ok! Come on Shep." Shep, their border collie, jumped up and followed her out the door. Heather, Alaska's best friend, was talking to her mother. When she saw Alaska she said something to her mother and ran over. She said hi to Alaska and they both left to cross the bridge to the cows. On the way, there was a big rock with a boulder in front of the entrance. Alaska always wondered what was in there. She finally got to the cows and began milking while Shep kept watch, making sure no bull's got too curious. Alaska said to Heather, "Can you believe it? Were finally level 3's! Were gonna train to be hero's." Heather just stared at the ground. Alaska asked, "What's wrong?" Heather sighed and replied, "I'm going to become a milk maid." Alaska opened her mouth wide, "You mean stay here in boring old Lumbridge taking care of a bunch of cows instead of exploring all of Runescape?" Heather nodded with a smile on her face. Alaska knew she had to respect her choice. But a milk maid?! When Alaska came back with milk, she saw her mother talking to someone. They both looked worried. But was there was something in her mother's eyes other then fear. What was it.....sadness! But why was her mother sad? The person left and Dragon sat down. Her flame colored spikey pony tail looked dull. Alaska came over. Dragon saw her and picked her up, holding her tight. She suddenly had determanation in her eyes. "Alaska", she whispered as if every word made her choke, "I have to go on a journey. Crystal will come and watch you. No you can't come with me." she said before her daughter could ask. "I'm sorry but...it's too dangerous I have to go alone." As Crystal came over, Dragon kissed her daughter, got up and left without looking back. She took her rune sword and rune shield with her. Alaska knew the sword was special to her mother. Crystal sighed and said, "I feel that I have to tell you where she's going. She's going to fight a very old enemy named Dark Wizard. He is dangerous and deadly." Alaska whispered, "You mean she could die?" Crystal gave her a tiny nod. Shep sat next to them, whimpering. Alaska suddenly felt bravery growing inside her. She got up and ran toward where her mother just left calling, "Come Shep!". Shep ran after her. Crystal tried running after her calling her name but Alaska knew she was just growing too old to keep up.**

**"So I heard you had a child. Where is it?" Alaska was behind a rock, listening. "None of your business." Dragon yelled and clashed swords with Dark Wizard. It was a long fight, both were evenly matched. Alaska was impressed by her mother's strength. It felt as soon as it start it was over and Dragon slashed Dark Wizard's neck. Dark Wizard fell, slowly bleeding to death. Dragon scoffed and turned to walk away. Alaska wanted to get up and congraduate her, but she knew she had to keep hiding. At the corner of her eye, she saw Dark Wizard beginning to lift his sword toward the rocks. What was he doing? Suddenly she realized but it was too late. He knocked a rock away from the bottom. As the rocks came tumbling down, Dragon was caught right in the middle. Alaska saw her mother scream with pure terror and then she was buried by crushing rocks. Alaska coughed from the dust and screamed, "MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her voice echoed off the rocks but no one seemed to hear. (To be continued.) ******

I made this story a long time ago. I promise it will get better since I made this like a year ago and had hardly any experience. If you like adventure then keep reading! I'll post chapters as quickly as I Can J


	2. What to do next

**Runescape**

**Alaska's Destiny  
****Chapter 2******

"Mother! No! Please somebody, anybody help!", Still nobody heard Alaskas desperate pleas for help. Alaska ran out of her hiding place and ran to the spot where she saw her mother dissapear under the rocks. With her eyes blurring up, she began moving the rocks in a desperate search to reach her mother. "Please don't be dead! Please!!", she was sobbing. Shep jumped up next to her and started digging. Alaska finally saw her mothers rune sword. She kept throwing rocks aside. Her hands starting to bleed from the sharp rocks and pebbles. She moved a large rock and finally saw her mothers body. It was limp, crushed, and lifeless. Alaska cried and shook her mother shouting, "No! No! You can't be dead! You promised you would train me. Please get up we have to get my first sword. Please mother. Please!!!!". Shep was whimpering next to her and suddenly began using her nose to shove dirt onto Dragon. alaska noticed and screamed "No Shep!" and pushed her dog away. Shep looked at her with hurt, confused eyes. Alaska turned back to her mother and hugged her tight, not wanting to say goodbye. The sun was setting and Alaska knew if she stayed the wolves would soon find her. She turned to Shep..but Shep wasn't there. Alaska sighed and got up. She didn't want to leave her mother but she couldn't carry her back. Alaska turned to leave. Suddenly she heard a crack behind her. She spun around. Her mother was gone. Alaska gasped in horror. Who could have taken her mother in three seconds? All that was left was her rune sword. _**Wait..rune swords aren't red!**_** Her sword had turned into a dragon sword. **_**A gift from my mother?**_** She picked up her sword. **_**Don't worry mother I'll be okay..I just wish you were still here. **_****

Alaska turned instead back to Lumbridge to Varrock. She couldn't go back to tell that the "great hero" was dead. _**What do I do now?**_** Alaska decided that she would live in a cave and catch fish and drink from the river. **_**Goodbye Lumbridge..Goodbye Heather....Goodbye mother... **_**Alaska finally found a large cave. **_** It's warm. It's next to a river. I think I could make a living here. Wait what was that?**_** Alaska was sure she heard a low growl. She slowly turned around and there was the biggest dragon she ever saw. Well only dragon. It stank of blood and it had glowing red eyes that had death written all over it. Alaska turned and ran for her life. The dragon followed and could have just caught and eaten her but it wanted to see its prey suffer. "Help! Mother!", Alaska screamed. Before she knew it, she came to a dead end. No where to run and no where to hide. "Somebody help me!!", she screamed. **_**At least I'll be with mother...**_** She closed her eyes and was ready for the bone crushing jaws of her killer. But no jaws. She opened her eyes. In front of her she saw a level 111 pointing something at the dragon. What was it? an egg? **_**How will an egg help? **_**The person suddenly hurled it at the dragon and it swallowed it. **_**Good job you gave it a snack before dinner. **_**Suddenly the dragon puffed up and then the next thing Alaska knew she was covered in dragon guts. **_**Ew..ew..ew.**_** The person came over and and helped Alaska up. "Hey you okay? Don't you know your not supposed to be poking your nose in weird caves? Lucky I was here."  
"Umm..Right, t-thank you for saving me"  
"No problem so whats your name?"  
"Alaska, yours?"  
"Warrior. War for short"  
Alaska noticed in the corner of her eye someone coming toward them. "Hey Jawwie!" War called, "Come meet this noob I saved?"  
**_**Noob? aw man what am I getting myself into?  
**_**(To be continued)**


	3. Weird People

**Runescape  
Alaska's destiny  
Chapter 3**

"Noob? What noob? Theres no noobs in dragon territory!"  
_**Dragon territory? Aw man am I the biggest idiot on Runescape?  
"**_**well I found one! See?" War pointed to Alaska as if she was a prize. "She was trying to take on a dragon by herself"  
"That is one brave noob" Jawwie scoffed.  
"I'm not a noob!" Alaska suddenly blurted out. Then shut her mouth when she realized she was talking to levels much higher then her and could kill her in one swipe.  
**_**But they wouldn't...would they?  
**_**"A noob with attitude.." War laughed, "Now I heard it all."  
Alaska's anger was rising until Jawwie stepped back in.  
"Is that a dragon long sword?!" Jawwie exclaimed.  
Alaska wondered what the big deal was. Didn't a lot of people have it?  
"Y-yes,why?"  
"How does a noob have it? They cost like 100k!"  
"Oh..I-I didn't know."  
War rolled his eyes and butted in. "For God's sake stop muttering! Were not gonna kill you! If we wanted to do that why would I have freakin saved you? Little noob you shouldn't even be here. You don't have a backbone. Just run home to your mommy ok?"  
That did it.  
"Ok first 'War' stop calling me a noob! I have as every right to be here as you do. Second I got this sword as a gift and third, I bet I have more of a backbone then you do! If this place is so dangerous then I'm sure no level 3 was ever here before."  
Alaska stopped herself to breath.  
Jawwie and War looked at each other. Both with an amused smile.  
**_**Am I just a plaything to these people?**_**  
****"who does she remind you of?" Jawwie murmered  
"Aklase" War laughed.  
**_**Who? Ugh I'm getting tired of this.  
**_**"If you guys aren't going to do anything but insult me then I'll be going. Bye."  
Without another word Alaska got up and walked away.**

_**Ok. So no more caves. Lets see...I'm hungry..I'm cold..I have no armor..no hat..only a dragon sword to protect me..my mother is dead..ugh things aren't look good right now.**_**  
****"They will get better dear one" a voice seemed to whisper in Alaska's ear. She didn't both looking.  
**_**My mother is dead. I'm on my own. When am I going to get that through my head?!**_

**The moon was high in the sky and Alaska was in the woods.  
**_**I don't think this is the way to Varrock. Ugh my feet are numb. But I need to keep going. Can't let...the wolves.....get me.  
**_**Alaska fell on the grass under a tree. Too tired to go on. Only her small cape kept her from freezing to a block of ice. Alaska drifted off to sleep. Her last thought was she wondered if she will ever wake up again.**

Alaska opened up her eyes to find herself surronded by fire. Alaska jumped and crouched down, shivering with fear.  
"Don't be afraid little one. Fear will destroy you." Dragon's voice rang clearly around the burning forest.  
"Mother I AM afraid! I can't keep going alone! Please just take me with you so I can end this torture! Please!"  
"You are not alone dear child. I am with you. And there is friends closer to you then you think. Find them Little Alaska and everything will be alright."  
With that said, a large ball of fire roared toward Alaska. She closed her eyes. Ready to feel it burning her flesh. When she felt nothing she opened them again. She was alive and back from where she fell. It was morning.  
_**Friends closer then I think? who?**_**  
****she thought of Jawwie and War.  
**_**Could it be them? I don't know..mother give me a sign!  
**_**And a sign came. Alaska's vision was filled with red dragons attacking blue dragons. There jaws ready to crush bones. where they were was so cold. Almost as cold as...  
**_**Alaska..jaws...Jawwie...a fight between two kinds...War. Thank you mother! I have to find them now.  
**_**Alaska got up and ran as fast as she could. She didn't where she was going but she knew her purpose. But what she didn't know was there was a deeper meaning in the vision then she realized....  
(To be continued)**


	4. 99 Magic Overnight? Yeah Right

Runescape  
Chapter 4

_I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see that earlier?!  
_Alaska was muttering to herself while staring at a sign that she must have passed on her way to Varrock.  
_Ok. So Varrock is that way.  
So that means I just need to follow the path and find Jawwie and War  
_"If there even there" a small voice in her head told her.  
"There it is!" Alaska shouted it louder then she wanted when she saw Varrock, which startled a couple of nearby sheep.  
Alaska was running now. This was more energy then she had in days.  
Just before she reached the gate, a couple of men in black jumped in front of her.  
"where you think your going small fry?", one chuckled at her.  
"Man why do we bother to attack noobs? They never have any cash on them", another complained.  
"Jacob I told you never to question me in front of people were about to rob!"  
"I thought I was Black Ninja X"  
"What? Oh yeah..well...ugh nevermind!"  
"What were we doing?"  
"I forget"  
Alaska slowly tried to crawl away.  
"Oh yeah!", the first man said,"I see you got a dragon long sword there..Hand it over."  
"No way!", Alaska exclaimed, "Leave me alone you jerks"  
The two men laughed. The second one, Jacob, picked up Alaska and tried to take her sword.  
"No! No!!!!" Alaska was screaming now.  
"Larry we got us a fighter" Jacob said to his boss.  
"We don't have time for this", Larry sighed,"Lets just end this right now."  
He pulled out a dagger from his pocket and laughed evily.  
Alaska tried to struggle free but it was no use.  
Alaska soon realized she was growing more angrier then afraid.  
"LET. ME. GO. NOW." She demanded.  
The robbers ignored her.  
She began to lose control of herself.  
_What's happening to me?!_

"Dang it. I thought we were going to Yanille." Jawwie was complaining.  
"I keep telling you I thought I heard someone scream." Came the reply  
War was looking around Varrock.  
"How are you sure it was here? We were on our way to Falador."  
"Shush" War hissed.  
Jawwie rolled her eyes in annoyence.

~AAAAAAAAH!~

"See I knew we were close!" War yelled  
"Shut up and come on!" Jawwie pushed him aside and ran toward the call.  
War followed close behind. Limping a little because Jawwie shoved his leg into a nearby rock.

As soon as Jawwie saw the sight before her, her mouth dropped.  
A girl in front of her was using high level magic attacks. And some she never seen before. The girls eyes were glowing a bright light. She was attacking two men who were begging her for forgiveness.  
Jawwie snapped a twig and the girl turned her attention toward her.  
The two men took their chance and ran as fast as they could.  
War came behind her.  
"What did I miss?" He asked.  
Then he noticed the girl.  
The girl lifted her fist and it glowed to a bright white ball.  
She pointed it toward Jawwie and War.  
Jawwie got ready to defend herself.  
But then the girl fell on the ground with a groan of pain.  
Jawwie slowly approached her.  
"I knew I reconnized her.", Jawwie said aloud.  
War looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"It's Alaska!"  
Still a puzzled look.  
"The noob you saved yesterday…"  
"Oh!" War said.  
Alaska began to rise.  
She opened her eyes revealing her light blue gaze instead of the glowing eyes she had before.

"You okay?" Jawwie asked.  
Alaska groaned, "What happened?"  
"Well you tried to kill us." War said.  
"I did?"  
"Don't you remember?", asked Jawwie.  
"No….All I remember is something was controlling me and-" She passed out before she could say anymore.  
"Lets get her some help." Jawwie decided.  
"Are you crazy? She tried to kill us." War argued.  
"There's something about her….Just trust me okay?"  
War nodded in submission.  
~To be continued~


	5. Who?

Chapter 5

"ermmm...."  
"I think she's waking up."  
"About time too. The little noob can sleep."  
Alaska opened her eyes to see Jawwie and War leaning over her.  
"Where am I....?" She asked.  
"In hell." War replied with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
Jawwie shoved him away.  
"Ignore him. Your in the blue moon inn in Varrock." Jawwie replied to her question.  
Alaska tried to remember what happened...  
_An evil glare....a laugh.....a scream...the smell of death....nothing....  
_"You okay?" Jawwie asked with concern.  
Alaska realized she was shivering.  
"Just a little cold."  
"Come downstairs. I'll get you a hot chocolate."  
With that said, Jawwie left the room.  
_Mother I found them....now what?_

"Alaska I was thinking...would you like to come along with me and War?"  
"WHAT?!", screeched War in outrage, "Jawwie she's a noob!!  
"You seen what she can do. She's not a noob." Jawwie argued.  
"But...."  
Jawwie, satifised that she won, looked at Alaska for an answer.  
"I would love to come" Alaska said.  
It became silent now as the three friends began drinking their hot chocolate.  
"So...", Alaska began, "How did you guys start adventuring?"  
"I started as a level 3. My mom died when i was born but my father and uncle took care of me...well my father did anyway. My uncle died when i was a level 2" War explained.  
"That's awful!" Alaska exclaimed.  
"Eh he was holding me back. At least that's what my father always told me."  
"What about you Jawwie?" Alaska now turned to her new friend.  
"I escaped from my mother and sister when they wanted me to become a farmers wife. My father left before I did. Can't say I blame him." Jawwie replied with an amused tone dispite her story.  
"What about you?", War looked at Alaska, "What's your story?"  
"Oh..um..", Alaska looked uncomfortable," My mother died when I was younger."  
_Yeah younger by two days from today. But I can't tell them. No one should know.  
"_What about your dad?"  
"I Never knew him. She never talked about him."  
The table became silent again.  
"You know somethings been bugging me…" Alaska began, "Who is Aklase and why did you compare me to her?"  
Jawwie and War looked at each other in a quick exchange of sadness.  
"Aklase…", Jawwie began choking up just a little bit,"Died three months ago. Or actually was killed.."  
_I was born three months ago.  
_"What happened?"  
"We went into this cave…That we never explore before", Jawwies voice was cracking,"And inside we were attacked by tormented demons..hundreds of them. Aklase never liked demons. One of them looked her straight in the eyes and she was frozen. War and I tried to help her but the demons were swatting us away. Aklase was screaming dispite being frozen and she told us to get out. "  
"Did you?"  
"No of course not. We couldn't leave her. War used a spell….to freeze time. Which took most of his life away. The demons were frozen in time. We ran over to where Aklase was but it was too late. She was dead."  
Alaska was speechless and sad even though she didn't know the girl.  
"This was her hat" Jawwie showed Alaska a black hat with a feather in it.  
"She wore a black cavalier?', Alaska asked.  
War looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
"How did you know what this was called? Most experienced adventurers don't know what this is called."  
"I….I don't know.", Alaska replied uncerntainly.  
"Hey you three!", A loud voice that belonged to the bartender shouted,"It is getting late! Upstairs now if you want to spend the night here.  
The three friends got up and went upstairs. They each had their own room.  
"Goodnight" they all said at once.

Alaska woke up with a gasp of terror. She was dreaming about getting attacked by tormented demons.  
_Odd..I don't remember being this tall.  
_Alaska realized she grew!  
_Maybe I just leveled from fighting those bad guys…Yeah that's it.  
_Alaska looked in a mirror to check her level.  
_5. I knew I leveled._  
Then she looked again.  
_8__5????!!!  
_Alaska screamed.  
She heard the sound of rushing footsteps outside her door as War and Jawwie entered.  
"Whats wrong??" They asked  
Their mouths dropped open when they got a good look at Alaska.  
Jawwie slowly walked over.  
"……….Aklase……?"

~To be continued~

(I'm not that level now, like the others this was written a while ago. It won't be a couple of chapters till I start writing again for real)


	6. Now what?

**Runescape**

Chapter 6

~THUD~

War had fallen to the floor in shock.  
Jawwie, on the other hand, had got over most of her shock.  
Alaska kept staring at the mirror and then at her friends.  
_**NO! I'm Alaska! Born to Dragon! I'm not this 'Aklase'!!!!!  
**_**"Aklase.....", Jawwie repeated. Alaska saw a hint of a tear starting to run down her cheek.  
"Don't call me that.", Alaska said firmly.  
War got up from his quick slumber.  
"It's who you are you crazy noob."  
"But.....how?", Alaska was beginning to shrink to the floor.  
Everything was falling apart.  
The future was uncertain.  
Her mother was dead.  
She believed she had a demon living inside her.  
She was scared.  
Not scared.  
Terrified.  
Jawwie rushed to her side.  
"Akla-.....Alaska?", She quickly corrected herself.  
"Is she having a stroke?", War asked.  
"No.", Alaska said,"I want answers. What happened?"  
"I don't know.", War answered, defeated,"But I might know someone who could know."  
"Merlin?", Jawwie asked, not leaving Alaska's side.  
**_**She's a good friend.  
"**_**Who's Merlin?", Alaska finally managed to ask.  
"A wizard who knows all the legands and keeps track of every single spell used on Runescape", War explained.  
"But he's in Camelot!", Jawwie argued.  
"So?"  
Both War and Jawwies eyes turned toward Alaska.  
She was trying to get up.  
But everytime fell back down.  
"I can't feel my legs!", She whined.****  
****"I'm guessing since she grew so fast the blood hasn't reached all the way down to her legs yet", Jawwie said in a matter of fact tone.  
"So how do I get there? We don't have time to wait!"  
"My Zamorack!", War suddenly exclaimed.  
Both Alaska and Jawwie looked at him with a puzzled look.  
"My big bird. He can get us to Camelot on his back.  
"Did I mention I don't enjoy flying?", Alaska asked.  
War laughed and blew a whistle. Seconds later a big red bird had seem to come out of nowhere and land outside their window.  
"This is Zammy.", War explained,"I raised him since he was an egg"  
"You mean since you were an egg?", Jawwie asked low enough so that War couldn't hear her.  
War and Jawwie helped Alaska get on Zammy  
Once they were on, War yelled a command and they took off into the sky. Alaska had her eyes shut the whole time.  
**_**Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.**_

**They finally reached Camelot. Alaska could move her legs once again.  
**_**It feels good to be a high level.  
**_**They walked into a huge castle and climbed a latter.  
When they got to the top, Alaska saw a man in blue robes and a long white beard. He didn't seem to notice them yet. There was also what seemed to be shattered crystal on the ground.  
**_**"**_**Merlin?", Jawwie asked.  
Merlin opened his eyes at the sound of his name.  
"Ah welcome visito-….Oh my word…."  
"Uh….are you okay?", War asked.  
"The Three have come…."  
"who?", All three friends asked at once.  
**_**Oh great! This day keeps getting better and better!**_****


	7. Confusing Situation

Chapter 7

"Who?" The three friends repeated to Merlin.  
Merlin looked confused, as if he hadn't meant to say that.  
"I apologize. You three just startled me is all. Now what can I do for you?"  
War still looked confused and Jawwie was giving a death glare.  
Alaska responded to his question. "What the heck happened to me?! 4 days ago I was Alaska and today I wake up a whole higher level with a new look and people are calling me 'Aklase' and that I lived a whole other life! I want answers! Who the hell am I?!" By the time she was finished, she was out of breath.  
Merlin didn't answer right away, he merely looked into the distance. "You will find your answers in time. I can not give you all the answers you seek. But I can tell you that you have a great destiny in store for you. All of you do." He added to Jawwie and War.  
Jawwie asked in disbelief, "If Aklase has such a 'great destiny' then why was she killed?"  
"It is all part of the destiny young one. Now, may I ask if you know for sure that this is your friend? Does she have any memories containing to her past life?"  
War and Jawwie looked at Alaska.  
She replied, "Well…I had a dream about tormented demons before I woke up with this new body."  
"Hmm…could be. But sometimes dreams are just dreams. Anything else?"  
"The laugh?", War piped up.  
Jawwie stared at him with confused eyes. "What lau-…oh!!"  
Alaska looked at both of them in confusion.  
"I'll hold her down, you give her the…treatment" War ordered Jawwie.  
"Sounds good." Jawwie replied with mischief in her eyes.  
Alaska was about to make a run for it before she remembered her legs were paralyzed at the moment.  
"Crap." She said as they stood over her.

The whole thing was sort of a blur. But Alaska DID know that they only tickled her, which she didn't enjoy.  
Part of the reason could be she hadn't really laughed since her mothers death.  
"Aklase had a high pitch laugh. Alaska has a high pitch laugh." Jawwie told Merlin.  
"I do not!" Alaska said in embarrassment.  
Merlin looked on calmly. "Anyone could have a high pitch laugh. I need more proof then that."  
Jawwies eyes suddenly brightened, as if she remembered something extremely useful.  
She reached into her pocket and brought out a necklace with a glowing half-crystal.  
"This is one of the necklaces me and Aklase had. The crystal would glow when the other was close by.  
Merlin examined the crystal. After what seemed like an hour, he finally said,"Magic never lies. What you say must be true."  
"So you will tell us what you know?" War asked.  
"I will tell you what I can. But the answers I give you will change your lives forever."

~To Be Continued~


	8. Answers Or Just More Questions?

Chapter 8

"Are you sure you wish to still hear what I have to tell you?" Merlin asked.  
"Change my life?" Alaska scoffed, "My life changed when I woke up 3 days ago."  
"Just tell us." Jawwie said impatiently.  
"As you wish." Merlin sighed in defeat. "You may want to be seated. This will take quite a while."  
They did as they were told.  
Alaska felt excited. Finally her questions would be answered!  
Merlin began, "Years ago, there came a couple out of the depths of the murky sea on a small boat. In the woman's arms she carried a child. The child was called 'Aklase', daughter of Sha'ri and Saraki (Yes I made those names up). They had come to a strange land called Runescape. They had to flee from their original land-"  
"Why?" War cut in.  
"They had powers that no one could ever realize. And a strong, powerful force called The Darkness wanted it. Sha'ri was a dangerous mage, while Saraki battled with weapons. Some believed he actually nearly killed the dark beast known as the Corporal Beast."  
Alaska gasped. Why did that name strike such a thorn in her heart?  
Merlin continued," One day the couple, along with their child, ventured into the Wilderness without realizing. They were found by the darkness and were chased. Saraki finally stood his ground and told his daughter and wife, his very world, to run and to never stop. Sha'ri would have refused, if only she didn't have her child in her arms. With her heart being torn in two, she left. She didn't stop, not even when she heard the blood chilling cry of her husband cut off. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side. Darkness had got her. She staggered toward a line and saw houses. She started to crawl, the darkness eating at her like poison. Once she reached the line, she gave her baby a necklace and hid her in a bush. She suddenly let out a cry of pain, as she was dragged into the Wilderness, ready to be torn apart by the darkness."  
Jawwie looked at Merlin with wide eyes, for once speechless.  
War looked excited, like a 5 year old at storytime.  
Alaska's eyes looked liquidly, like she wanted to cry, but couldn't.  
Merlin finished, "Aklase was found that night by a poor couple in Edgeville who couldn't have children of their own. They adopted her and raised her until she was a level 3."  
"How do you know all of this?" Alaska asked.  
"That much I cannot reveal, but in time I will."  
"What does that have to do with why Alaska woke up as Aklase?" Jawwie asked.  
"Aklase was not meant to die." Merlin admitted, "So since she could not be brought back to life, she was to be born a new life."  
"No…" Alaska said, "No. No. No! You all must have the wrong girl. Maybe there's another reason why all of this is happening. I have no memories of a past life; Only of my last 3 months of life!"  
"Magic never lies. All will be clear to you in time. Earlier then you may think." Merlin said with a distant look.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Alaska asked.  
"And how do me and Jawwie fit into all this?" War added.  
"I am sorry but it is getting late. Pleasant dreams, all of you."  
"But-" They started, but Merlin had already teleported.  
Jawwie sighed. "There's a book place close to here. We could go there and see what else we can figure out."  
"It would be closed now." War reasoned. "Lets get some rest and go there tomorrow."  
"Fair enough. Aklase, can you walk?"  
"Don't call me that" Alaska growled. "And I can walk just fine"  
Jawwie looked taken aback by her harsh tone. The story clearly did a number of things to all of them.  
Without saying anything else, Alaska climbed down the latter. She had no idea where she was so she would just sleep in one of the extra beds in the castle. Hopefully the knights wouldn't mind.

*******  
"Morph, wait!"  
"Please understand"  
"Just go."

"Jawwie run!"  
"Were out here in the middle of nowhere because of you!"

"When could you shoot bolts out of your hands?"  
"I don't know."

"YOU WILL _PAY!!!"  
*********_  
"Morph you came back!"  
"I would never leave you."

"Were not gonna make it!"  
"Morph!! NOOOOOOOOoooooo!!!!"  
"Go ahead. Tell me how it's all my fault Morph's dead."  
"We don't blame you."

"We'll fight them together."  
"Go now!"  
"Were not leaving you!"  
"I'm not asking!"

"AKLASE NOOOOO!!!"

"Why did you jump in front of us like that?"  
"I would give my life for you two"

Alaska woke up with a start. Her heart beating out of her chest. Her tongue felt dry. She needed water.  
She walked outside toward the fountain and put the pitcher under the cool, icy spray.  
She took a sip and looked into the water. Her reflection showed.  
She no longer saw Alaska, but someone else. The dream she had wasn't a dream…it was a MEMORY.  
"I can't believe it.." She whispered out loud. "I _am _Aklase…"

~To be continued~

Yup, I'm back to actually writing current stories. Not sure if this is all that good or not. Why not leave a review and tell me what you think? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm starting to lose my touch. 


	9. Pointless Arguements

Chapter 9

Jawwie's face was a mix of surprise and pure joy when she heard the news. Her best friend was back! Or at least, emotionally.  
Her face dropped when she took it all in. Alaska finally realized who she was, but she wasn't really Aklase. She had a new mind, a new personality, and worst of all..she didn't have the same connection they had before the accident. She didn't even have the same sparkle in her eyes. Aklase had sparkles when she was with her friends, unless she was faced with a battle or challenge, which in that case her eyes hardened.  
War put on a fake smile while saying," That's great!" but it was clear that he felt the same way Jawwie did.  
It was like Aklase's body came back from the dead, but her spirit was gone.  
Jawwie had to force herself to stay where she was and not throw herself into a whirlpool to get away from all this misery and confusion.  
Alaska's face dropped when she saw the fake happiness her friends were putting on. "What's wrong? I thought you wanted me to know who I really was."  
While Jawwie tried to think of a way to explain how they wanted their old friend back, as nicely as possible, War said to Alaska in a harsh tone "We want the real thing. Not some lookalike in her body."  
Alaska flinched like she was stung by a bee. "Sorry to disappoint you…" She muttered.  
"What he means is-" Jawwie began.  
"I know what he means!" Alaska snapped. "I'm just a copy; Not the original. But you know what? I didn't ask for this life. I didn't ask to be two people! So both of you give me a freakin' break! If I could become Aklase again I would. But I can't."  
"Maybe you can" War suddenly cut in.  
Alaska and Jawwie looked at him like he just announced he was going to eat mud.  
"No really," War continued," were going to the book place right? Well we'll just look at the legends and see what we find. Merlin said we were part of a destiny. So who's to say were not in legend books? Or at least the books will tell us where we can _find_ legends."  
"Holy crap." Alaska muttered. "That actually made sense."  
"It was bound to happen sometime" Jawwie added.  
War, slightly annoyed by their comments, said in a more excited voice, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see what we can find!"  
Alaska and Jawwie nodded and led the way.

~To Be Continued~

_Sorry this is so short. Have a bad case of writers block._


	10. An Old Flame

Chapter 10

War was muttering curses under his breath while tossing books aside. Clearly he didn't enjoy the task of 'research'.  
Jawwie was asking the owner of the store about their selections while Alaska went to the back of the store.  
She looked around to make sure no one was near before she looked at a little corner of a selection of 'Hero's'.  
'Let's see….A…b…..c…..D! She has to be in here somewhere. Aha!'  
Though off topic, Alaska needed to research her mother. There was so many things that she didn't get to ask her.  
Her face quickly went from happiness to disappointment . All that the book said was general facts about her.  
Alaska groaned silently while slamming the book shut and shoving it back into the bookcase.  
She got up from where she was crouching and turned to go back to her friends when she collided into someone, thrusting her head first into a nearby bookcase.  
She lay on the floor rubbing her head "Ow! Watch where you're-" She stopped when she got a good look at the stranger.  
"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" He quickly apologized and helped her up. "I didn't see you crouching back there. Are you alright?"  
She just stood staring at the boy. He had dark smooth hair, ruffled a little like he's been in a lot of fights, a gentle face, and kind brown eyes.  
"Hello?" He asked in confusion.  
"Oh! Um…Okay, yeah, yeah I-I'm fine." She mentally slapped herself for mumbling. 'He probably thinks I'm a complete retard'.  
"You sound dizzy. Are you sure your ok?"  
"Yeah, it's nothing. I-"  
"Hey Npm!" War suddenly called from the back. "I didn't even see you behind all these damn books."  
"So your names Npm?" I asked. "War never said anything about you". 'I wish he had'.  
"Well I was away from Runescape for a while." Npm explained.  
"Npm!" War called as he came behind him. "You devil, why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?"  
"I wanted to see your freaked out face." Npm smiled.  
Jawwie squeezed in after War. "Aren't we supposed to be doing re-…Npm?"  
"Does everyone know about this guy except me?" Alaska joked.  
"You meant him before" War said in confusion.  
"I have?" Alaska asked.  
"She has?" Npm chimed in.  
Jawwie laughed nervously. "Heh heh…No War. I think your thinking of _someone ELSE." _She said, fixing him with a glare.  
"Oh!" War said in embarrassment.  
"Huh?" Npm asked.  
"Nevermind dude. Hey! Tell me about your trip. Find any hotties?"  
Npm glanced at Alaska before saying "Let's find somewhere else to talk. It's kind of stuffy in here."  
"Yeah." Jawwie agreed. "And me and Alaska have a lot to talk about." She motioned toward the exit and Alaska obeyed.

"Have I ever meant him before?" Alaska asked when they were out of earshot.  
"Yeah you did." Jawwie admitted."In fact you had a crush on him once. Until you two had a fight and Npm left for a 7 month trip. Then you meant Morph. I don't blame you for falling for him; take away the difference in levels and those two could be twins."  
Alaska kept looking back like she was barely listening.  
"Alaska?..Your not honestly falling for him again are you? You have too much drama going on right now to think about that! He doesn't even know who you are."  
"Well maybe that's a good thing. Aklase never got the change to tell him she was sorry."  
"Look…whatever this prophecy thing is, it said there's going to be The THREE not the four. It's nice that he's here and all, but he's not part of this. And if you fall for him again, sooner or later he's going to find out the secret and ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"  
Alaska was looking back again.  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah, sure. Fine, I'll back off I guess."  
"You guess?" Jawwie asked, patience clearly running out.  
Before they could say anymore, War and Npm came running toward them.  
"Guys! Look what Npm found!" War called and shoved something into the girls faces.  
Jawwie took the paper. "It's a map…to the Cave of Legends!" She gasped.  
"It's exactly what we need!" Alaska agreed. "How do we get there?"  
"Why do you need that piece of crap anyway?" Npm asked.  
"Um…It's a…treasure..hunt." Alaska said awkwardly.  
"Cool. Let me come too!"  
"No!" Jawwie said.  
"Aw c'mon Jaws." War began. "He did find this map. And Npm's like my bro; he can keep a secret."  
"Well….." Jawwie looked at ground.  
"Uh guys…If you look at this map I think you'll see we need all the help we can get." Alaska muttered.  
"Why?" Jawwie took the map. The second later she gasped, "Ohh no! I'm not going there! Never!"

~To be continued~

Sorry this took so long! Here's my excuses:  
1. I've had a serious case of writers block lately.  
2. There has been a lot of drama with my life soo yeah.  
I'll try to write faster.  
R&R 


	11. Dark Magic

Chapter 11

"Let me see that!" War snapped as he tore the map away from Jawwies grip.  
"Read it out loud" Npm commanded.  
"Bossy much?" War smirked. "It says: 'To get to the cave we must cross the…River of Death? Then climb Hazard Mountain…which will take us straight into the Wilderness..and into dragon revenant territory. Then in the heart of the Wilderness, dragons blood will open the door to the Cave of Legends.' Who thought of all this crap, a dude who had one too many beers?"  
"Hello?" Jawwie snapped, "Have you even noticed that were supposed to go back to the Wilderness? I'm never going back there. There's too many bad memories. I hate that damn place."  
"Why? What happened there?" Npm asked, utterly confused.  
"Aklase died there." War explained bluntly.  
"WHAT?" Npm nearly screamed. "Why am I just finding out about this? How, when, where, why?"  
"Alaska, calm Jawwie down. Npm, follow me."  
Once they were far enough away, Alaska turned to Jawwie.  
"No. You know how I feel about that place. I wouldn't come out for three days when Aklase-She-You, died!"  
"I know, but if that's where the cave is we HAVE to go. We need answers Jawwie. Something big is going to happen and we need to be prepared for it."  
"Why don't we just beat it out of Merlin?" Jawwie asked hopefully.  
"Jawwie….really?" Alaska glared.  
"Fine. But to get me to go back there, you would have to put me to sleep and carry me through there." Jawwie said stubbornly.  
"So your fine with going through 'River of Death' and 'Hazard Mountain' but not the freakin' Wilderness?"  
"Yeah pretty much" Jawwie nodded.  
Alaska groaned while thinking of all the smart remarks she could say to that before Jawwie suddenly said "Alaska..there's a huge beast that lives in the Wilderness that's out to rip our hearts out. It ordered demons to kill you once and it can do it again..and I'm not going to let that happen. I promised I'd have your back and I failed. You died and I felt like it was all my fault. I'm not going through that all over again."  
"It was never your fault! I don't remember a lot about that day, but what I do know is that I sacrificed myself by my own freewill. You couldn't have helped me if you wanted to do it more than anything in the world. Something may happen to millions of innocent people and it's our destiny to stop it. Don't ask me how I know because I just have this feeling. Now are you with me?" She reached out her hand.  
Jawwie looked at it uncerntainly.  
"You know if you don't go, I'm going to go anyway and then there would be more of a chance I'd be killed."  
Jawwie glared before saying "Fine. But this is only for you" And she shook her hand as if closing a deal.

"Ughhhh, how long have we been walking?" Npm moaned.  
"About 5 minutes" Jawwie rolled her eyes.  
"Dude, we haven't even started the journey yet. Were just going to Catherby to get supplies right now" War told him.  
Alaska stopped listening to her friends and let her mind wander. _'Am I dragging my friends into death? No, I can't be. This is their destiny too after all. Ugh why can't it be someone else's destiny that has more experience. Like my mother….snap out of it Alaska! I'm not a level 3 anymore. I need to stay focu-ow!'  
_"Earth to Alaska? I asked you a question!" Jawwie snapped, ready to smack Alaska over the side of the head again.  
"Sorry, what?" Alaska asked, rubbing the side of her head.  
"Do you remember your old bank PIN? You need to get your supplies."  
"I think so." Alaska mumbled, only just realizing they were in front of the bank in Catherby.  
"Hurry up you guys" War commanded. "Were going to leave as soon as possible."  
"Yes mother" Alaska rolled her eyes at War's bossy attitude.  
_'This is going to be a looong journey'_

Once the four friends were packed, they started toward the ships.  
"We'll find the River of Death at the edge of Runescape. Now we just need to find a ship to take us there." War was instructing.  
"Who's going to be dumb enough to agree to that?" Jawwie scoffed.  
"If we can't find someone to take us we can just take one ourselves." Npm said with a evil look.  
"And where do you kiddies think you're going?" A voice suddenly piped up.  
The four friends turned around to see four men in front of them, one with a strength cape, one with a defence cape, one with an attack cape, and one with a hit points cape. All of them had their faces covered by hoods. What was worse was they were all carrying godswords and were level 138s.  
"If you move your fat asses out of the way we would be on our way to a boat by now." Npm spoke up boldly.  
The four men burst out laughing. The one with the hit points cape stepped forward. "Awww..does wittle baby think hims and his wittle baby friends can twake on us?"  
War and Npm just glared while Jawwie stared at all of them, clearly thinking of what to do.  
Alaska stepped forward now. "We don't have time to deal with you clowns. Get. Out. Of. The. Way." She snarled.  
At this, the four men continued to burst out laughing.  
The attack cape man spoke, "Aww. The meat is trying to intimidate us."  
"Meat?" Alaska growled.  
"You know…" The defence cape man smiled an evil smile and Alaska didn't like it.  
"Look we don't want any trouble and we don't have anything worth to steal." Jawwie tried to reason with them.  
"Boys, take all their valuables even if you have to kill them….on second thought let the girls live; I'm going to have a little fun with them." The hit points guy smiled evily.  
"You keep your filthy claws off of her-them!" Npm quickly corrected himself.  
The four men stepped forward, ready to attack.  
Alaska clenched her fists. A feeling that she had before began to take control of her. _'Not again!'_  
She began to shake with rage, power washing over her in waves.  
She closed her eyes, wishing it would go away. Suddenly she felt no more control. She just lost it.  
When she opened her eyes again they were a deep shade of red.  
"I SAID TO GET YOUR CRUMMY ASSES OUT OF THE WAY!" She bellowed and threw a shadowy red ball from her fists toward them, causing an explosion.  
the four men screamed in terror while her friends stared at her, wide eyed as she attacked with dark forces again and again.  
She didn't stop till the four men were dead. Then she turned toward her friends, who gasped as they saw the crimson red evil of her eyes. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Revealing her light blue eyes once again. She stumbled and Jawwie rushed to her side to steady her.  
"What ..the hell...was that?" War asked in disbelief. "You were using dark magic!"  
"I don't know" Alaska admitted, dazed.  
"Well..whatever it was", Npm began, "do it again!" He smiled.

~To be continued~

Fast, a longer chapter, more action, but I still suck at fight scenes  
R&R please! 


	12. Evil Or Not?

Chapter 12

As the ship sailed east, Alaska's only thoughts were what happened a few minutes ago.  
It just didn't make any sense. What was happening to her? None of this happened before!  
It was like something was controlling her anger. Like she had her own personal Satan living inside of her. She didn't like it, though it came in handy sometimes. When it was over it drained all her energy. It felt like dark magic, she knew that much. Whatever it was..her friends didn't seem to see it as a problem.  
"…And did you see them running?" War was laughing.  
"I know! I didn't think they could even run that fast with their fat butts and all" Npm agreed.  
"Best thing of all was the look on their faces when they knew they were gonna die!" War laughed almost evily. He clearly loved the performance as if he won it himself.  
Jawwie was just staring at her. It was freaky how it seemed she could always tell when something was wrong. It was like they had this connection that no other friends had, even though they may have not known each other for a while…for at least not in her Alaska's current body.  
She snuck over to where Alaska was sitting while the guys were remembering their victory. She balanced, while holding the ships side, seeing as it was rocking endlessly.  
"You ok? You seem more depressed then happy about killing those creeps."  
"I'm just shocked. About turning into that…thing." Alaska sighed.  
"That….'thing' saved our butts from being raped and the guys from being killed." Jawwie tried to calm her.  
"I know I know it's just….it's a weird feeling, like you can't control your actions. Like you have the power to do anything but all you want to do is commit evil."  
"The first part is called being drunk but the second part is a little more concerning. You really didn't care about killing them or not did you? I've known you pretty much my whole life and I know that you never really felt all that good about killing people..no matter what the reason. And when you turned into that thing it didn't seem like you gave a crap."  
"But I did give a crap! When I was killing them I was screaming in my head 'no!'. I didn't care what the reason I don't think anyone deserves to die…not even sex hungry bandits like them." Alaska hung her head.  
Jawwie nodded in understanding. "I remember this happened to you before with the other bandits. What happened then?"  
"They attacked me and wanted to steal my sword, which was given to me by someone I really cared about. I got so angry that all I wanted to do was kill them. But then you and War showed up and stopped me before I could."  
"Anger…that seems to be the main problem isn't it? There's a metaphor that anger could turn you into a monster. Maybe that's what happened to you."  
"That doesn't make any sense. So I just wake up and have these powers?"  
"…I remember in the tunnel before we came across the beast…you shot something out of your fists. You could never do that before…you think that could have been just the beginning of your powers? After all you have powerful mage blood in you."  
"That still doesn't explain why it's evil."  
"Maybe it's not evil."  
"All dark magic is evil! That's why they call it dark magic and not light magic."  
"But think about it…all the times you became the thing it helped you. Maybe it's your guardian angel in disguise?"  
"Jawwie…it gives me urges to KILL."  
"Only the people who tried to hurt you! Maybe this thing isn't so bad. It hasn't done anything bad for us yet has it?"  
"Well…no. I guess not"  
"See? Who knows…this thing could save our lives one day."  
_'Or destroy them'  
_  
~CRASH!~

"Land? I thought we were going to the River of Death." Alaska said in confusion as she and Jawwie ran to the ships edge.  
"Well there's all land in a straight line all through here. No way for a boat to go across it." Npm scratched his head.  
"Then I guess it must be on the other side." Jawwie suggested and jumped off the boat to go across the island.  
Alaska, War, and Npm all looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.  
On the other side was another long stretch of water..but this was different. It had an evil atmosphere to it, it was murky, foggy, and Alaska swore she saw creatures beneath the surface.  
Alaska looked to see stones and logs sticking out in the water all in a line, almost like a walkway.  
"Well…this is it. Our first step to our destiny." Alaska said, gulping.

~To be continued~

Sorry kinda short I know! 


	13. Water Worries And Love?

Chapter 13

Water Worries…And Love?

"You're kidding right? Were actually going across there? We'll get our asses killed!" Npm was moaning.

"Dude, we can't just bail after we got this far. Man up!" War was trying to encourage him. More quietly he told him, "And stop acting like a baby in front of girls."

Npm perked up. "I mean…danger is my..um..middle name! Let's go for it! Onward and outward! For Narnia! To infinity and-"

"Would you shut up?" Jawwie snapped.

"He has a right to be cautious you know" Alaska protected Npm. Then stopped as if she didn't know what she was doing. War snickered as quietly as he could, but loud enough for Alaska to hear.

She felt a blush beginning to surface but quickly changed the subject before there was any more embarrassment. "Well are you guys just going to stand there like statues? Let's go!" She took a few steps toward the murky waters edge, than stopped. An icy gold gripped her life claws and she shivered. What made her do that? There was nothing there!

She looked at the water. Just the mere sight made her shiver and she jumped back…straight into Npm's arms. For a few moments she didn't react. She just looked at his kind face…and his eyes. She smiled, he smiled back. Then she became aware of her friends stares. She jumped out of his arms and cleared her throat. "I-I-I-I…" Her voice broke. At that point War was cracking up laughing. Even Jawwie looked ready to burst. Npm turned away, too embarrassed to even look at her.

Once again Alaska cleared her throat. "Jawwie, a word please?"

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Jawwie replied through gulps of air. They both retreated toward a nearby tree, well shaded from the guys questioning eyes.

"I thought we agreed no dating." Jawwie began, "What happened to Aklase, who hated Npm with all her heart?"

"She grew up and became Alaska and realized what an amazing, loving, protective guy he is."

"Do you even remember why you hated him?"

"Honestly? No. I pretty much can only remember the things that happened that was close to my death."

"You thought he was beginning to like another girl, who was also one of his best friends and one night you two were together and you attacked her. She fell off a cliff and you let her. Npm saw it. He hated you, and you hated him for spending so much time with the girl. I found out that you did a lot of drinking before you met up with her. Even so, Npm hated you and left to get away from you. Do you realize if he finds out who you are he'll hate you again?"

"…Did I…kill her?"

"Of course! You can't get close to him. You just can't. Okay? Understand?"

"I'll try. That's the best answer I can give you."

"Fine. It's better than nothing." She got up to leave before Alaska pulled her back.

"Wait…was Aklase..afraid of water?"

"You're kidding? You could barely swim! Besides it wasn't the water that terrified you as much as the creatures under it. Why?"

"No reason." Alaska shrugged, trying to look uninterested. Jawwie gave her a suspicious look but said no more as she got up and went back to the guys. Alaska gulped in a breath of air and looked at Npm.

'How can I hate someone I think I love?'

~To be continued~


	14. River of Death

Chapter 14

River of Death

Alaska followed Jawwie from the tree while looking down.

'If I don't look at him I won't act any different'

"Were ready to go." Jawwie said cheerfully.

"About time." Npm replied jokingly, obviously forgotten about the embarrassment. "I thought you two had been crushed by the tree or something."

Alaska looked down into the water uncertainly.

'This is ridiculous! I'm not Aklase anymore…yet. So why am I afraid of water? I faced 3 rapists, 2 stupid bandits, and probably a lot more things. I can handle this…'

Somehow Npm had snuck up on her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked with concern.

"I-I think so. There's no reason why I shouldn't be…" She said putting on a fake smile.

"Well if you're so confident, then you first." War said to her, coming up behind them.

Alaska glared at him but nodded. She took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Here goes…something." She took a step onto the first stepping stone, refusing to look down into the water. She looked ahead and saw that they had a long way to go. She stepped onto the next stone carefully. One wrong step could be fatal. As far as she knew the water could be toxic. Her friends were right behind her. She felt Npm's eyes burning into her back, obviously caring about if she slipped more than if he slipped. She smiled with this thought in mind.

"Whoa!" Npm cried out as his foot slipped for half a second and dipped into the water. Jawwie, who was right behind him, steadied him. He glared at his now murky soaked boot and muttered, "Damn, I just got these boots polished." If War was near him he would have nudged him and told him to stop acting like a girl, Alaska thought to herself. But all he did was just chuckle, which Npm glared at.

Jawwie joined in the glaring party as she gave a death glare to War. But her commanding look of 'I will kill you' quickly changed to terror as a blood chilling scream split the evening air. It seemed like it came from up ahead, or even worse…under the water. Alaska shivered at the thought of a soul being dragged under water to meet its drowning, terrifying doom.

While the three friends shivered and looked around in fright, Npm just walked ahead of Alaska as if nothing happened. Jawwie flashed a look at Alaska clearly saying, 'Is he an idiot?' before quickly as possible, while balancing on logs and rocks, running up to him and grabbing his shoulder to stop him.

"What?" Npm asked in irritation.

"Didn't you hear that haunting scream? That could have been one of us!" She snarled to him. Her look of fury and fear deepened in fury as he gave her a blank look. "Ugh…never mind just go. Just be more careful and clean that fog out of your ears."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four friends journeyed for hours. The path seemed endless and the air was getting foggier by the minute. War took out his map to see how much farther, before just then, a wolf howled in the distance, crying for flesh and bones. Alaska shivered as she remembered she was running from wolves the night she lost her mother. Npm stopped dead in his tracks and looked around, as if he had a terrifying reason to fear wolves as well.

"Oh? So you'll hear a freaking wolf but you won't hear a bone chilling scream that could have been one of your friends?" Jawwie scoffed.

Npm opened his mouth to defend himself but before he could even utter a word, a figure appeared on a log in front of them and asked in a deep voice, "What are you STRANGERS doing here? This is MY property. Leave now or I use your bones as toothpicks."

War pushed ahead and glared at the figure. "Were on a journey that doesn't concern you. We won't be staying here so get your ass out of the way."

The figure stood its ground and took out a dagger. There was going to be a fight and Alaska knew that none of them could risk injuries. She tried to become the beast again but she knew it wouldn't work. It only happened when she was furious, and right now she was terrified.

The figure lunged at War, but he, quick as a wink, took out his Abyssal Whip and slashed open the figure. It fell into the water, its evil eyes dimmed seconds before they went under water.

Everyone looked at War in surprise. He just shrugged and asked, "What?...He was nothing." Even though his eyes were brimming with satisfaction. Jawwie began clapping for him and he took a bow, which Npm laughed at.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but can we get on a move on please?" Alaska asked crossly.

"Yes, Queen Alaska, of course." He mocked her and led the way.

They journeyed without stopping, without talking, and without even flinching even more. The River of Death didn't seem so scary anymore after you walked over it for hours with only a few sounds every now and again. At least the others weren't scared. Alaska on the other hand, having a phobia of water, still shivered. Sometimes she even felt like running back to land and getting away from this living hell.

'But I can't. We've come too far to stop now. We are almost there, I can feel it. I just need to have some courage.'

They continued for a few more minutes before Npm finally broke the silence, "War, we have been journeying for like 7 hours! Can we please stop and rest?"

War looked up at the sky before replying. Through the fog, it was pitch black, with a few stars beginning to come out. "Yeah, I guess we can."

With that Jawwie let out an exclaim, "Thank God!". Just as she said that, they came across a small circle of land, just big enough for a camp to be set up.

As the others set up camp and begin setting up a fire, Alaska looked to the west. A large object loomed over them in the distance. Alaska squinted to see what it was, but it was too dark to tell for sure. We studied it a little longer. She felt a mental tug trying to pull her to it.

"Alaska! Get over here! Time for bed." War called to her, but she was too spaced out to hear him.

Jawwie came over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Alaska?"

She jumped, only realizing it was Jawwie. "Yeah, uh, what?"

"Didn't you hear War? Time for bed. You okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." Jawwie studied her closely. "Honest! I'm fine."

She finally nodded. "Fine. Come on then." And led the way back to the tent.

Alaska stopped and looked at the one tent. "There's only one?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes there's only one!" War called from inside it. "Get in here, you should be big enough to know we don't have cooties."

"And none of us are going to rape you in your sleep!" Npm joked from inside as well.

Before Jawwie crawled in she turned to Alaska,"If it makes you feel any better we could sleep on one side and them the other." Alaska nodded at that.

She had no idea what made her feel so uncomfortable about sleeping in the same tent as the guys. She trusted them so why was she like this? Another thing that happened to Aklase? She let her mind wander and crawled in after Jawwie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alaska woke up bright and early. She looked around and saw the guys were still on their side, fully clothed and all.

'What the hell is the matter with you?' She asked herself and got out of the tent to gather more supplies.

Before she knew it, the guys were up. War took out the map and studied it, with Npm looking over his shoulder.

War looked up at the mountain and suddenly exclaimed, "That's it! Hazard Mountain!"

"I knew it!" Alaska exclaimed when she was in earshot.

"Knew what?" Npm asked in confusion.

"That that was Hazard Mountain. Somehow I just knew."

"Wow. A powerful mage and a psychic? Is there anything you can't do?" Npm joked.

Alaska smiled and looked over at Hazard Mountain. The fog had cleared and the sun was rising. Looks like things were finally turning up. She looked around for Jawwie, suddenly remembering last night and the question she wanted to ask her.

But Jawwie was still asleep so Alaska decided she would ask later.

~To be continued~

Thanks to Nick (Npm98) for helping me with my writers block and giving me these ideas for this chapter! 


	15. Hazard Mountain Part 1

Chapter 15

Hazard Mountain

After what seemed like hours, Jawwie awakened from her slumber.

"What do you think you are, a bear in hibernation?" War laughed.

She glared at him. "Shut up. You should be happy I'm getting rest instead of running back. Were getting close to the Wilderness and I don't like it."

"Jawwie!" Alaska called before this conversation got to the point where an argument came. "Can I talk to you…again?"

Jawwie glanced at the guys before getting closer to Alaska and replying, "If this is about last night save your breath. I have no idea why you acted that way. As far as I know you died a virgin. So it couldn't have been anything to do with sex when you weren't ready or something."

"Maybe it's because I've never really been around guys before, in that way, in this body. So it just makes me uncomfortable. I'm actually a level 3 right now you know. Plus, as I told you before, I never knew my father."

"Could be. Can we drop this conversation now?"

"Ladies! Let's get a move on here. Hazard Mountain is only a couple…million steps to the west." Npm called to them.

"Wait, were already here?" Jawwie asked in confusion.

"Yesss! You would know that if you actually got up before 1:00." War rolled his eyes.

"It's not 1-"

"Children! If you two are quite finished, does everyone have their climbing boots?" Npm cut in.

"No duh. Ever since they risen to 55k a pop, I been keeping mine." War said. Jawwie nodded in agreement.

Alaska looked uncomfortable. "Uhh…There weren't any in my bank.."

"That's ok. You can have mine." Npm offered his second pair of boots. "I always have a spare, so."

She took them gratefully. "Thanks." She smiled.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Jawwie give her a warning glare. She knew that she wasn't supposed to like him, but how could she not? Jawwie was just jealous, she decided. After all, her and War weren't together anymore, so of course she wouldn't exactly be bouncing up and done with joy at another happy couple. But deep inside she knew that wasn't true. This was best for both her and Npm.

***********************************************************************

"Damn, that's high." War commented as the four friends looked up at the skyscraping mountain.

"Were supposed to go all the way to the top?" Jawwie said in disbelief.

"Well…yeah pretty much." Npm replied to her question.

"Wait! My awesome brain just came up with an idea." War smiled. "Everyone, make a circle and join hands."

"What is this, kindergarten?" Jawwie spat.

"Just do it" War commanded.

Everyone joined hands uncertainly. War closed his eyes and mumbled something. Before Alaska knew it, they were all being lifted into the air. Alaska couldn't believe it. Could it really be that easy going up a 50 feet mountain?

The only problem with it was it was slow. They slowly levitated up the mountain for hours. Just as Alaska was sure they were almost there, War levitated them onto a ledge in the mountain and dropped them, gasping for air.

"Why did we stop?" Alaska asked in confusion.

"Need….air…" War panted.

Alaska scoffed and rolled her eyes. She knew that she could have done what he did without even trying, and with plenty of energy left to spare. But she knew she wouldn't be able to do it right now. What good was amazing powers if she couldn't use them when she needed to?

"Looks like we're walking the rest of the way." Jawwie sighed.

They let War rest before continuing on. If the journey without levitating was half as bad as what they were going through, Alaska decided, she was actually grateful for War's idea.

They came to a narrow edge…really narrow. One wrong step and they would fall down the mountain and crack their skulls.

For the first time, Alaska thought she actually heard a little fear in War's voice."Uhh..Okay guys. Who wants to go first?"

They all kept their gazes on War.

"M-me?" War tried not to tremble.

"Yeah! Go ahead, tough guy." Alaska smiled.

War slowly pressed his back to the wall and slid a little at a time. Jawwie went next, then Npm, then Alaska last.

"Oh dang, oh dang, oh dang" Npm kept repeating under his breath.

Finally after what seemed like hours they made it.

War checked the map then looked up. "I can see the top! We're almost there!"

"Thank God." Jawwie muttered.

Npm smiled and broke into a run.

Alaska was about to follow him before she noticed a figure on top of a rock just above them.

"Is that an eagle?" Alaska asked out loud.

Jawwie turned around. "What are you-" She stopped short and looked up.

"War come here!" Alaska called. If anyone could tell what it was it was War, who had higher slaying then any of them. So he would be able to identify monsters better.

War trudged back, groaning, "Why did we stop? We're almost there!"

"What's that?" Alaska pointed to the figure, but it was gone.

"Are you guys insane?" War asked in confusion.

"It was right-DUCK!" Alaska screamed.

War and Jawwie looked behind and there was the bird creature, lunging with talons open, ready to kill.

War and Jawwie screamed before ducking to the ground. The creature barely missing them.

"A cockatrice!" War exclaimed! "But…I thought they only dwelled in caves. And they don't usually attack people!"

"Wait! You mean those things that can kill you with their stares unless you have a mirror shield?" Jawwie asked in terror.

"Be calm. We just need to slowly get to shelter…nobody attack this thing. Okay?" Just as he had finished speaking, Npm lunged toward the cockatrice with a spear, screaming a battle cry.

"No Npm!" Alaska tried to call, but he had already jumped up onto a rock after it.

Alaska looked at War and Jawwie for help, but they didn't look worried. "He does these things all the time." War shrugged.

Alaska looked up again to find a headless cockatrice hurling toward them.

"Get out of the way!" Npm warned from the top of the rock.

War grabbed Jawwie and Alaska and lunged out of the way just in time.

Alaska stared at the dead body. Suddenly feeling a stab of pity. But why?

Npm jumped down with a grin. "Nice job bro!" War congratulated him.

Suddenly Alaska saw something in the corner of her eye.

Under a tiny bush on the rock Npm just dropped from, was a brown object with darker brown stripes. She turned away from her friends chatter and began climbing the rock. She got to the top and cleared away the bush to find an egg!

"Oh my God!" She said out loud. All her friends turned to her, hesitated, then climbed up after her.

Alaska picked up the egg and held it in her arms. It was warm. Which meant there was a living, breathing creature inside of it.

War stared at it for a moment before widening his eyes in understanding. "Ooh, no!" He snatched the egg from Alaska. "This is that things egg which means it can easily grow up to be a blood thirsty monster, so all we're going to do is make scrambled eggs with it!"

Alaska snatched it back. "Heck no we're not! We killed its mother. The least we can do is take care of it."

Jawwie snatched it from Alaska. "This thing won't exactly give you roses for saving its life. What it WILL do is eat you. We can't risk it. Besides, I'm not taking care of it, so there's no 'we' in the matter."

Alaska snatched it from Jawwie. "Fine. Then I'LL take care of it. Think about it; If I take care of this, it will be on our side." She tried to convince them.

Npm snatched it from her. Everyone looked to see what he would have to say. "I think we should give it a shot." Npm smiled.

War snatched it from him. "You're just saying that for…certain reasons. The final answer is no." He said firmly.

Alaska took it from him more fiery. "I haven't had something to take care of since Anty got killed by those freaking revs! I still hate myself for letting him die! Can't you give me one chance to redeem myself?" She suddenly shut herself up.

Npm looked at her with interest. "Huh. Aklase had a bull ant named Anty. Weird, huh?"

Alaska scratched the back of her head and nervously nodded. "Heh…Yeah weird."

All of a sudden, she felt the egg shake in her hand. All eyes turned to it as a piece of egg flew out and a tiny beak poked out.

"It's hatching!" Alaska breathed in amazement.

"Aah! No it is not!" War shouted. He took Npm's spear but Npm took it back.

"Dude! Let it alone." He growled.

War flinched as if stung by a swarm of bees. Before the fight could go any further, the top part of the egg flew off and you could clearly see the baby cockatrice inside.

The baby slowly lifted its head. Its eyes were closed. Alaska remembered from her old slayer training that baby cockatrices don't open their eyes till the second day. During this time, the deadly look they get in their eyes can be prevented. But nobody has ever gotten close enough to try…until now.

The baby turned to Alaska and slowly chirped a tiny peep that sounded a lot like 'Momma!'

Alaska smiled and turned to her friends. "Still want to kill it?" She asked War and Jawwie.

Jawwie looked down at her feet while War grumbled to himself.

Npm reflected the smile Alaska showed and came to stand beside her. He touched her hand lightly with his and said to her, "I know you'd be a great mother."

Alaska felt a flush of heat where he touched her and she looked at him. She couldn't help but imagine themselves raising a child together…

Alaska suddenly stopped herself. 'Stop it! No kids! They would only get in the way of my destiny and I'm not supposed to like him.'

The cockatrice suddenly unfolded its tiny feathery wings from its smooth scaly body and flapped them. It made a tiny jump right onto Alaska's shoulders. It snuggled up to her and made a strange noise that sounded a lot like a purr.

"Ughhh." War grumbled. "Fine. You can keep it. But you need to take care of it. Come on, were burning precious daylight." He jumped down from the rock and continued to the top of the mountain. The others followed.

Jawwie fell in step beside Alaska and asked, "Well, as long as we have the thing what are you going to call it? You can't you call it cockatrice. The name always sounded wrong to me anyway." She laughed.

Alaska smiled. "Sniper. He just looks like one."

Jawwie nodded. "You know that thing will get five times the size it is now don't you?"

"I know. And I'm ready for that. I'm going to learn how to fly him and make sure that he won't get the deadly eye attack thing. Trust me, every things going to be fine."

Alaska looked to the top of the mountain. Though it seemed that way, all was not fine. They still had no idea what their destines were and maybe a pet could get in the way.

'No. I won't believe it. He's going to grow up to be powerful and he's going to HELP me with my destiny'

~To be continued~ 


	16. Hazard Mountain Part 2

Chapter 16

Hazard Mountain Part 2

"You can see everything up here!" Jawwie gasped in amazement as the four friends looked over the peak of Hazard Mountain.

They had finally made it! Now the next challenge was how to get down.

War started to brainstorm ideas. "Okay…we could summon a bunch of dragons to fly us down. Or we could use an ancient spell book to teleport us down! Or-"

"Or we use my mithril grappling hooks I brought." Npm cut him off.

War glanced at him. "Smart-ass" He said teasingly.

Npm handed each of his friends a grappling hook.

Alaska looked over the ledge. The mere sight of the drop made her shiver. She shook it off, realizing that they were so close to the end of the journey, nothing should stop her.

"Hook your hooks into a sturdy rock, then strap yourselves tightly into the rope, and slowly lower yourselves to the ground." Npm instructed.

"Come here Sniper." Alaska whispered to her bird on her shoulder. She grabbed him around his body before gently setting him into her backpack.

She gripped her grapple to a nearby rock then tied herself to the rope. Sniper chirped from inside her backpack with excitement.

"On 3 we all slowly lower ourselves, okay?" War called. "1…2…3!"

At the command everyone went flying down.

"I said slowly!" War called after them before jumping down too.

Before Alaska knew it, they were all bungee jumping. She smiled as they flew down the long drop. For once in days, she felt lighthearted again.

Just before they hit the grounded, they bungeed back up then landed with a small thud.

"Let's do it again!" Npm said with wide eyes.

"Sure. If you want to climb back up there." War pointed to the top.

Npm gulped, then shook his head.

"That was awesome! That was the most fun I had in weeks! That was-" Jawwie stopped. Her gaze rested on their surroundings. Everything was black, burned, and foggy.

Alaska shivered. Memories were flooding back into her mind. The run, the scream of terror, the head pounding, the extreme pain, then the cold…the coldness of death.

"Were in…." Alaska began.

"The Wilderness." Jawwie finished in a terrified hushed whisper.

~To be continued~

Sorry to cut it short, but there will be lots of surprises for you in next chapter :D


	17. The Secret

Chapter 17

The Secret

Well, they finally made it. After a long and scary journey, they had finally made it to where all the secrets will be revealed: The Wilderness.

While War examined the map, Npm looked on in wonder at how deep they were in, Jawwie crouched into a shivering ball, and Alaska let her gaze wander into the darker part of the scary environment. It seemed to hide beating crimson eyes, just waiting for her to come closer so they could rake their icy claws down her spine.

'Just like those demons did to me' A voice seemed to say inside her head.

Aklases voice? She wondered.

Sniper peeked slightly out of her backpack, looked around once, then shoved itself back in with a squawk of fear.

"Npm! Get over here." War commanded. Npm quickly went over to Wars side. "See if you can figure this out" War whispered to him.

"Why are we whispering?" Npm asked in a louder voice. War flicked his gaze to Jawwie then back.

Alaska turned her attention to her, only now just noticing that her friend was close to fainting, which disturbed her.

'If even my toughest friends can't keep their fear under control, aren't we all doomed?'

She crouched down next to the heavy breathing ball that was Jawwie. "Jawwie…" She began, "Don't worry. Every things going to be ok. We'll find the door before anyone even notices that we had been here."

Jawwie peeked around her arms and hood. Only one eye showed and it glared at her. Alaska shivered. If she didn't know that she could trust Jawwie with her life, she would think Jawwie was taken over by demons.

"I'm not afraid for me. I'm afraid for YOU Alaska. Plus, my guilty conscience isn't helping either." Jawwie muttered.

Alaska's hard gaze stared at her. "So, you're not afraid of this place even a little bit?"

Jawwie opened her mouth, shut it again, then looked away. "I won't let you die again." She choked on her own words.

Alaska just gazed her. For once she had no words of sympathy or comfort.

Suddenly her gaze was filled with blood and hate. Revs and demons and dark beasts were crawling around every corner, baring their fangs at her, and she was in the middle of it all. However, one figure stood out the most.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE HUMAN. AND I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. THIS TIME, YOU WON'T GET AWAY."

"Come and get me then." A voice growled that wasn't hers or Aklases. Alaska turned around and behind her was…her. But this her was completely dark. With fangs and dark crimson eyes. It turned to her and smiled a devilish grin.

"Who are you?" Alaska couldn't stop herself asking.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." The dark, disoriented voice replied.

The vision faded from Alaska's eyes and she jumped up and looked around. It didn't look like 2 seconds had passed.

'What was that?'

The two guys had finally stopped arguing and they were finally on the right track. How did she know? She mainly listened to the voices.

She could almost feel that she was so much closer to her destiny that she could touch it.

Jawwie padded close by her, with her woodcutting cape wrapped around her like a blanket and her hood covering most of her face.

Even Npm looked a little shaken by the dark and strange surroundings. He held his fletching cape tightly, though with his hand that was faced away from his friends. His black cavalier hanging limply down, nearly covering his eyes.

War looked on straight ahead, glancing at the map every couple of seconds. His questing cape blowing behind him and his hood barely covering his face.

As Aklase had had no achievement cape, Alaska wore a black cavalier, and Verac's armor, along with a Legends cape. The dragon longsword that her mother had gave her had turned into an abyssal whip. Alaska looked at it in her belt sadly, knowing that it was the only thing that she had left of her mother. But then again, whips were more powerful. And besides if she was Aklase then that wouldn't be her real mother would it? But then who was she? And that only led to an even more important question.

'If I get back my old life…what would happen to Alaska?'

Alaska shivered from the thought, realizing that she was thinking too much.

Npm seemed to catch her shiver and asked her, "Everything alright?" Even though he was close to shaking too.

"Yeah, fine. Just…excited because of the…'treasure'."

"This is it." War breathed.

Alaska looked around the open spaced area. It all seemed normal and she felt normal. Wasn't she supposed to feel a powerful force pulling her to the place?

"Where's the door?" Npm asked in confusion while looking around the area.

War helped him look while Jawwie continued to stay glued to her spot, observing every little noise around her. Alaska was about to take a step forward to comfort her before her black cavalier blew off her head and headed east along the wind.

"Whoa!" Alaska called before running after it and jumping up to grab it, but the hat stayed out of her reach everytime. Almost like it had a mind of its own. Alaska jumped up to grab it again, this time grasping it firmly, until when she came tumbling back down, she slid into a ditch. "Aah!" She screamed.

She heard footsteps pounding as her friends rushed to the edge and peered down at her. She landed on something hard. She looked up at them, realizing there was only 2 heads peering down at her. "Where's Jawwie?"

"Up in a tree" Came Wars snickering reply.

Alaska rolled her eyes and began brushing away the sand from the hard object. The object began to take a brown, round shape. Alaska's heart pounded as markings began to form on it. Voices whispered in her head so clear that she thought her friends could hear them 'You have found the door Aklase'.

"GUYS! This is it!" Alaska called up in excitement.

Both the guys jumped down. After a moments hesitation, Jawwie jumped from the tree, and jumped down after them.

"What do you think the treasures going to be?" Npm asked in excitement.

Jawwie, War, and Alaska all looked at one another with the same question on their minds, 'Do we tell him?'

"Npm-" War began.

"We'll tell you what we THINK, when we get inside. Ok?" Jawwie looked at Alaska and War to see if they understood.

They both nodded and then Alaska looked at the markings. She looked at the words closely before saying "Dragons blood will open the door…" She thought closely of the meaning. It was something she just couldn't quite grasp.

"Easy enough. We slay a dragon and sprinkle a couple of drops on the door. Easy." War shrugged.

"Well I think-" Alaska stuttered.

Suddenly they all heard a screech outside. Not just one, but it sounded like thousands. Revs were coming!

"Get out of the ditch, get out of the ditch, GET OUT OF THE FREAKIN DITCH!" Jawwie screeched at her friends.

Npm jumped so high you'd think he was a rabbit. War scrambled out after him and Jawwie rushed to the nearest tree. Alaska bundled after them before calling "NO! No trees, we have to run!"

"We'll never outrun them!" Npm shot back.

"We have to try!"

"No! Their already here!" Jawwie pointed west. "Look!"

Alaska followed her gaze and what she saw was millions of different kinds of revs, including dragon revs.

Memories suddenly came flooding into her mind of riding on a pack yak while Jawwie screamed for help behind her. They were being chased by dragon revs then!

She suddenly became aware of War and Npm trying to push her. "We have to get out of here!" Npm told her. "Now!"

"I can fight them…" Alaska suddenly said. But even before she finished the statement she knew it wasn't true. She was terrified for herself and her friends right now and fear doesn't summon the magic.

"Well can we hide in the door?" Jawwie asked between scared breaths.

War shook his head. "we don't have the blood!"

Suddenly Alaska's feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She looked at them and they were frozen! She looked at her friends and their feet were frozen too. She remembered being this way right before her death…

She tried vainly to move and break the ice, but it stayed rock solid around her feet. She looked up again and saw the ghostly beings had surrounded them and they looked hungry. Suddenly they parted in the middle to let the biggest dragon rev Alaska have ever seen through.

Saliva dripped from its ghost jaws before it open its mouth..only to have words come out. "We no eat you. We take you master. He wish talk to you." It turned its face toward a very shocked War. "Especially you."

"It talks?" Jawwies urgent whisper couldn't help escape her lips.

The dragon rev caught what she said for it turned to her. "Me talk. Master teach. Master feed us."

"If the corporal beast wants us why doesn't he just come get us?" War glared bravely into the dragon revs cold red eyes.

"The Beast not want to talk. Master want talk."

Now Alaska was confused. If the Corporeal Beast wasn't their master…who is?

The dragon rev said something in growls and grunts to the other revs before they started chanting a spell. Suddenly Alaska and her three friends were in a bubble, teleblocked and all. The revs began pushing the bubble into the darker place of the Wilderness.

Alaska had no idea what was waiting up ahead. But she knew one thing. The closer they came to it, the farther away they went from the door.

~To be Continued~

Enough surprises for you? :D  
Expect to see the next chapter sometime next week. Also if you haven't read my first story Dark Abyssal. Maybe you should if you want to. It would help you understand better of all the flashbacks Alaska gets.


	18. War's Secret

Chapter 18

War's Secret

It seemed like they had taken a turn, going straight to hell. Here they were, trapped in a bubble, high level revs all around them; One of who could talk. War was flipping through his spell book, trying to find an anti-anti teleport spell. Npm was throwing himself against the bubble, only to be bounced back every time. Jawwie lay on the ground of the bubble, obviously had given up. Alaska just stood where she was. Staring at the space where the door disappeared from sight.

"We were so close…" She muttered under her breath, her friends too busy to notice. She looked into her reflection reflected in the bubbles wall. Was this really Aklase's face she was looking at? Her spirit was so close to being found again and now it was gone. She looked at Jawwie. She really wished that she and Jawwie could have that true bond of friendship that they once had. But she knew that wasn't going to happen as Alaska. As far as Alaska's brain went, she just met Jawwie a couple days ago. She looked at Npm. She wished that she could tell him who she was. She didn't know why but she felt a strong urge to apologize to him for..whatever else Aklase ever did to him. She looked at War. Strange as it was, Alaska felt mixed emotions from Aklase toward him. There was bitter anger and annoyance. And then there was an older brotherly connection. Guess Aklase never did decide how she felt about him, but she knew it wasn't anything above a brother/sister relationship.

War was pacing now, his book back in his pocket. Npm was sitting on the ground beside Jawwie. Alaska sighed and took a breath. "Listen guys…whatever happens we can get through this. We got this far didn't we?"

"Barely, Alaska." War growled. "Something in my gut is telling me that wherever we are going…it's bad. Like a cold soul reaching in to pull all our fears and secrets out of our skulls."

"So? We have nothing to hide do we?" Even before she was finished she knew that she herself was lying. And the look on her friends faces told they were hiding things too.

For the first time, Jawwie stood up. "If we get out of this alive..no secrets? Were friends for God's sake! And friends shouldn't keep things from each other. Agreed?" She put out her hand.

The others hesitated before Npm put out his hand. "I won't like it but agreed."

Alaska was next. "Were not going to get anywhere if we don't know anything about each other. Agreed."

War stared at them for a long while, then growled. "Ughh, fine agreed. Not like I have too many things to hide anyway."

"Good then you wouldn't mind sharing them." Jawwie smiled.

"You said AFTER we got out of this mess!"

"Aw c'mon, you have hardly anything to hide you said." Npm pushed him jokingly.

"What about you? You tell me almost everything and you still have things to hide?"

"You said we can tell AFTER!" Npm mocked him.

War tackled him and in a moment, they were wresting each other in the small bubble. Alaska and Jawwie scooted out of the way while laughing hard. Alaska's laugh turned high and girly, but she didn't stop it. Even Jawwies laugh was beginning to turn high.

For a minute Alaska actually forgot where they were and that they were in trouble. For now, it was just like old times….old times? Alaska suddenly remembered when Aklase, Jawwie, War, and Npm used to have fun times like this all the time. When there was a time of no hatred, no secrets, no embarrassments. What happened to those times?

Suddenly Jawwie jabbed her in the side, and pointed in front of them.

Alaska opened her mouth wide. In front of them was a huge dark castle, with a statue of a wild beast devouring a crushed sheep.

"Guys stop!" Alaska snarled at the guys, who were still throwing each other around in a laughing fit.

"Why? Were having fu-" Npm stopped midsentence and followed their gazes.

The wide gates that were in front of them, slowly opened as they got nearer.

"We'll get through this." Alaska tried to reassure them. "We have to…"

They went through many twists and turns inside the castle, but now here they were. In front of them, stood a black throne with a painting of a demons cold black heart on it.

Now that she was out of the Wilderness, Jawwie stood bravely. Npm had his hand to his belt, ready to pull out his god sword. War looking around as if confused. "I think I know this place…" He quietly muttered.

"How could you-" Npm stopped, for a figure was slowly entering into the room. It was too dark to see well, but Alaska saw the figures feet…and they weren't human. Dark, stained red with blood claws shot out from the figures flaming feet. That was all the description Alaska needed to know what this thing was. It was the exact thing that had brought her into this mess in the first place. This thing…was a tormented demon.

Alaska heard as the creature clacked its way to the throne and sat down. Only the faint red glow of its eyes shown in the darkness. The talking dragon rev quickly flew over to the creature and bowed. "Master. We bring blood."

Alaska gasped. This thing was going to suck their blood?

The creature looked at him and then at them. "You are positive?" It asked in a deep demonic voice.

"Yes master. Me know smell mile away."

"You!" He pointed to the one werewolf rev, who jumped in surprise. "Take a drop of the boys blood."

War and Npm looked at each other with scared expressions. Which boy?

The werewolf rev's claw flew right through the bubble and quick as a flash, the claw sliced a tiny drop of blood from Wars arm and it dropped into a vial. War jumped back from the sudden sharp shooting pain. Npm quickly drew out a breath of relief, scared for his bro but glad it wasn't him.

It brought the vial over to the demon, who snatched it away. "YES FINALLY!"

"Who are you?" Jawwie called out boldly, growing impatient.

The demon looked at her harshly before walking toward them. "Excuse me, I have been…most impolite. Though some of you should already know who I am. Though I suppose it in hard to tell who I am whilst I am trapped in this…most unappealing body. But it is what happens when you give away your soul I suppose. But as I have always believed, there is a loop hole for everything."

Alaska couldn't believe it…this was the most proper talking demon she had ever heard. And that voice…it sounded so familiar.

"Why did you need Wars blood?" Npm growled.

"For the loop hole of course. Can't be trapped in this body forever now can I?"

"So it's like a potion…why his blood?" Jawwie asked in confusion.

"Oh…I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." The demon grinned an evil grin then walked away.

Alaska turned to look at War. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. "That voice…" He muttered. Almost Alaska's exact thoughts. But what did War know about this creature?

The demon took the vial and let the drop of blood drip onto its tongue. It swallowed, its eyes suddenly turning black before it turned into ash.

Before anyone could say anything, the ashes flew up back into the air and swirled around to form a man dressed in a cloak as black as night with the hood covering his entire face except for the mouth. He slowly lifted his hood to reveal black hair pulled back into a ponytail like a samurai would wear it, with a straight, pointy beard on his chin, and brown, blood shot eyes.

He looked at his hands. "Aah much better." He said in a non demonic voice. "Now where were we?"

He took a staff that was sitting against a wall next to him and walked up to the throne.

Alaska suddenly felt a rush of cold wind and she turned around to look at War, who was white as a ghost. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." He was repeating. Alaska couldn't believe what she was seeing. The 'fearless' War was terrified out of his mind!

War ducked behind Npm as the man sat on his throne. The man clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Warrior, is that anyway to say hello to your father?"

All heads whipped toward War.

"The weird magic demon dude is your dad?" Npm almost screamed.

"I haven't seen him in forever. I don't want to see him. We have to get out of here. Please!" War had desperation in his eyes…and he was BEGGING.

Wars father huffed. "Did you think that now that you saw me I was going to let you go free and tell everybody? You're staying here. Just like old times Warrior, we could be a family again!"

"You can't just make us stay!"

"I can do whatever I want, boy. If it wasn't for unfortunate run-ins with the guards of the towns, you would be by my side right now and I would teach you the true ways of dark magic. We could rule all of Runescape my son."

"Father, I CHOSE this path."

"That is just your old uncles teachings talking."

"He was a good man."

"He was WEAK! He was holding you back. He was teaching you things like herblore, and farming. If I wanted a child like that I would have had a daughter. It was a good thing he was murdered."

"MURDERED?"

"Son…you honestly didn't figure it out? I thought you would understand."

"…You….."

"Killed him. I killed him for a good cause my son."

In that point, Alaska felt such a rush of feelings from War it nearly made her fall over. But what Alaska thought would be a murderous glow in his eyes, turned into cold realization. He slowly slunk to the floor.

"Yes Warrior let it sink in. Soon you will understand that what I did was for the best. He was only your uncle and I, as your father, would-"

"You're not my father." War muttered.

"What was that?"

War looked up at him and slowly walked to the end of the bubble. "YOU. ARE. NOT. MY. FATHER." He growled coldly.

He looked shocked for a moment, then quickly recovered. "Alright then. You and your friends can sleep in the dungeon until you realize that I am your father and I know what's best for you and I know your destiny better than you ever will. Revenants take them away!"

As the revs began to push them toward another door, War turned back toward his father. "I'm going to kill you Dark Wizard! If it's the last thing I do…"

'Dark Wizard!'

"So I hear you have a child. Where is it?"

"I'll never tell you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The bigger the rocks the more the Dragon is crushed. Burn in hell."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOTHERRRRRRRRRR!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No…he's alive."

~To be Continued~

I know I added some extra stuff to the flashbacks but I wanted you guys to get a clearer image.


	19. Alaska's Secret

Chapter 19

Alaska's Secret

* * *

"You killed my mother!"

Before Alaska knew it she had given away her secret. In front of all her friends she had revealed the thing that had given her most pain, pain that nobody could know about. The thing that had turned her life as Alaska upside down. But right now she wasn't even close to caring. She had shouted not only her secret in front of her friends, but she had also given away who she was to one of her biggest enemies. But how could she stop herself? After all, she thought the man who had killed her mother was dead a long with her.

"Stop." DW commanded his revs. "I've killed many families, I'm sure many mothers. What is it that makes you so special?"

She was tempted not to answer him, but her anger was too much to bear. "You killed Dragon! Under the rock fall! But she killed you too, how are still alive?"

DW froze in place at once. "You are Dragons daughter?"

Alaska looked at him coldly, refusing to answer any stupid questions.

"Revs! Knock them out now and put them into an anti-magic area! NOW!"

Before she could react, Alaska felt a knock on her head and she fell to the ground and waited as blackness swallowed her.

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Get up you idiot."

"Urg…."

"GET UP!"

"Ow!" Alaska felt a hard kick to her head and slowly opened her eyes. She was in a meadow, with creatures all around her and flowers beneath where she lay. A warm spring breeze, blew in the air and birds chirped somewhere nearby.

"This place is beautiful…Ow!"

"Stop thinking that. This place isn't real." Alaska heard a voice but didn't see anything. She looked around. "Up here genius!"

Alaska looked up to see Sniper flying above her head. "Whoa! You can talk?"

"Only here I can. But that isn't the point. Dark Wizard put you and your friends under a spell so that your trapped in your own minds. You each go to your happy place and completely forget about the world you once knew. Pretty soon you will all die from starvation in the real world."

"Well how do I get out?"

"You tell me. I'm only a figment of your imagination."

Alaska sighed. Clearly Sniper wasn't going to help very much.

She began pacing around the meadow, thinking. Though her thoughts were easily distracted. At one point she wondered if this was her happy place or Aklases…

"You know…the spell hasn't completely took control yet.." Sniper began.

"What does that mean?" Alaska sighed, tired of having to figure things out herself.

"It means you still have a chance to communicate with your friends."

"And how do you propose I-"

"Hello? Npm, Jawwie, Alaska? Can you hear me?" Came Wars voice from above.

"I can hear you dude." Npm replied.

"I'm here. Where are we?" Jawwie replied after a moments hesitation.

"Guys! Thank God your alright. Ok listen to me." Alaska began explaining the situation to her friends.

"…and we only have a few minutes before we go under." She finished.

"Ok I think I have an idea. But first, Alaska, what was that scene you played out back there? It would have been much easier getting out of a dungeon then our minds." Jawwie growled.

Alaska sighed. At least if she told them now it would be a quick version of the story. "Well…have you guys ever heard of Dragon?"

"Of course she was a legend." War replied.

"But she disappeared into a forest to live with wolves after her husband dumped her." Npm said.

"Wha-…Well you got some of that right. Well she's dead now..and Dark Wizard killed her." Alaska choked.

"How would you know?" Npm asked in confusion.

"Because she's my mother." Alaska kept her voice steady.

Jawwie gave a small choking sound, War said nothing, and Npm said in a thoughtful voice, "So she got knocked up before she went to live into the woods and had you….Damn."

"But, that doesn't make any sense! You-" Jawwie stopped as if only just realizing Npm was listening to her every word. "You know what…that does make sense. Carry on."

"We don't have much time! What's your plan Jawwie?" War said in impatience.

"Well, Dark Wizard locked us into our own minds when he found out that you were Dragons daughter. So, you must be powerful in some way, so my thinking is that your powerful enough to somehow get into his mind when he is asleep and unlock the spell."

"So this is more like an assumption then a plan…" Npm sighed.

"I didn't hear you spouting out any better ideas." She growled back at him.

"But I don't know what to do!" Alaska called in desperation.

"Okay look its simple, I'm not a level 90 mage for nothing you know, just focus on his mind, and HIS MIND ONLY." War explained.

"But the spell will activate soon and I'd only be able to think of my happy place..and he probably has some powerful magic barrier around his mind."

"Okay fine…then go into one of our minds! It would be easier and you won't be under the spell completely."

"But you guys will…"

Suddenly Alaska heard no more voices and the place she was in was suddenly becoming brighter. If she was going to do this she was going to have to do this now!

The first person she thought of was Npm, so she closed her eyes and thought of nothing else but him. She suddenly felt herself being lifted up. It was working, she knew it!

'Npm hold on I'm going to get us out of here.'

~To Be Continued~

* * *

Keep reading for chapter 20 :D. If you like romance kinda junk you'll enjoy this next one, but if you hate it bear with me, I'll make sure there won't be too much. R&R!


	20. Npm's Secret

Chapter 20

Npm's Secret 

* * *

Alaska knew she always had a problem with focusing, but as she teleported in a vortex on death trying to get to the safety of Npms's mind, she had to concentrate or die. She suddenly saw a light ahead and she smiled. There was a bright flash and before she knew it, she was in an open spaced grassy area with mountains not too far off. Alaska looked ahead to see that Npm was WITH someone. For a brief moment Alaska wondered if Jawwie or War managed to get inside his mind, but closer observation told her otherwise. This person looked exactly like her, except with lighter blue eyes that looked like they were sparkling. Alaska suddenly felt a stab of happiness and surprise well up inside her. Was that…Aklase? 

Aklase and Npm were hugging, and Npm was smiling a smile Alaska never saw before.

"…I missed you so much." Npm was sobbing. 

"I won't leave you. I promise." Aklase replied in a slightly older sounding voice then Alaska. 

Alaska couldn't believe what she was seeing. Npm's happy place…was with Aklase. But..he hated her didn't he? Whatever was happening, Alaska needed to stop it before Npm got sucked into it. That wasn't the real Aklase, just a decoy. 

Alaska ran over to them, and slapped her hand over Aklase, who disappeared into thin air at her touch, leaving Npm hugging air. 

Npm opened his eyes in surprise and pain. "Where did she-! Wait…Alaska? What are you doing here, where am I?" 

"We're in your mind. Dark Wizard has us trapped remember?" 

"I…think so. That wasn't really Aklase then I guess?" He asked in disappointment. 

Alaska shook her head sadly. "I…didn't know you still felt that way about her." 

Npm sighed. "There's a lot you don't know about me and her." 

"Then tell me?" Alaska asked hopefully. 

"You sure I won't bore you?" 

"Positive." Alaska sat down in the grass. 

After a moments hesitation, Npm sat beside her. 

"Me and her used to hate each other. Then one day..something happened and we-we both sort of…" 

"Clicked?" 

"Sure. Anyway, I really loved her. Then that day came where she murdered my friend and I was angry. So angry that everything else blinded me. I needed to get away from all this drama, so I took a trip. While I was on the boat, in the middle of the sea, I saw Aklase up on a rock, crying and calling out my name. I could have gone back…but I didn't. When I heard she was dead…it hurt me more then I let on. Now I think that mistake was the one biggest mistake I ever made." 

"So…you still love her?" He glanced at her then nodded. 

"What I wouldn't give to see her one more time…to say how sorry I was. She was the first person that actually made me feel…like there was a reason not to kill myself." 

Alaska gaped in surprise. When she thought of Npm, the first word that came to her mind was funny. It was hard to picture him being the cold, lost soul of an emo. She rewinded to what he just said. Did that mean…this was the right time? With no one to ask to make sure, she just had to follow her gut. But how would he believe her? 

"Npm…I have something to tell you." She began. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 

Something suddenly popped in her mind..a song that she had sung right before that day that she murdered. She silently began to whisper the lyrics into the breeze. "You're here, there's nothing to fear, and I know that my heart will go on, we'll stay forever this way, you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on…" 

Npm looked at her in surprise. "Either your singing the song that Aklase sang to me or you're trying to tell me you love me…" 

"The treasure that were looking for…the treasure is Aklases spirit. And I would know this because…I'm Aklase, come back to life for another chance." Alaska held her breath. 

Npm stared blankly into space, where not too far away Alaska swore she heard something explode. He slowly got up and took a pace back from her. "You're crazy…you can't be Aklase. There's no such thing as being given 'another chance'." 

"I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I'm still Alaska I just have…the memory and heart of Aklase." 

"So you know everything about me then?" Npm asked in disbelief. 

"Not everything. I can only remember some things about Aklases past. " She stood up and took a couple paces until she stood in front of Npm. "Look at me. Don't you recognize anything about Aklase?" 

"She's dead. Why should I bother?" He tried to turn away. 

She grabbed his head gently and made him look at her. "Just…look into my eyes. Do you see anything that you remember about Aklase in them? Look hard." 

"How stupid do you think I am? You don't even have the same sparkle-" His eyes widened suddenly. 

Something in the back of Alaska's mind told her to keep her yap shut and let Aklase take over the best she could. "Now do you recognize me?" Alaska talked without trying and her voice suddenly sounded older. 

"Aklase…you're…you..and….ALIVE." Alaska started to feel a strong wind and suddenly thought that maybe inside his mind wasn't the best setting to tell him the truth… 

Alaska could feel Aklase losing control and she took over again. Seeing Npm's smile drop from his face she knew that whatever made him so sure that she was telling him the truth was gone. 

"She's not alive yet…" She began. "We need to get out of here and get to the door." 

"But I don't get it. After she comes 'back to life' what's going to happen to you?" Npm asked in confusion. 

Alaska shook her head. "I have no idea." 

* * *

Alaska concentrated on DW's mind…after 2 hours he still wasn't asleep. 

"Don't half demons ever get tired?" Alaska asked herself. 

"You know…I would have recognized Aklase in you before..but it's not like you act like her..at all." Npm tried to reason. 

"What do you mean?" Alaska listened with half her mind focused on her task. 

"I mean…well. You're a lot…less brave then Aklase was. I mean you're brave but Aklase never admitted when she was scared. Hell, she wouldn't even admit if she was hurt. And she was mature acting, it was like she had a rock around her. She only let people who she trusted most inside that rock. Sometimes I feel like the only person to have ever seen her true colors." Npm gazed off into space. 

"So you're not mad that we haven't told you sooner?" Alaska asked. 

Npm shook his head in a dazed state. "I don't hold grudges too easily…anymore." 

Suddenly, Alaska felt DW's mind beginning to shut down. 

"He's falling asleep!" She said excitedly. "I only got one shot at this. Npm stay focused and don't get sucked into the darkness." She began focusing harder. 

"What do you think I am, stupid?...Whoa is that TehNoobShow?" 

"Npm!"She growled playfully. 

That was the last thing she did before she got sucked into another vortex leading into the dark, bitter mind of her worst enemy and the murderer of her mother. 

'You will burn in hell Dark Wizard. I'll be the one to make sure of that.' 

'Whoa, did I just think that?' She shrugged off the cold, murderous feeling she had and focused strongly on her mission. It was up to her to save her friends and she'd rather die again then let them down. 

~To Be Continued~ 

* * *

TehNoobShow jokes ftw? XD Anyway sorry for the sorta rushed story, school has really begun to take its toll on me and I've been really tired lately. Next story will have plenty of action in it but I can't tell you exactly when its going to be posted. :D R&R please!


	21. The True Face of Evil

Chapter 21

* * *

The True Face of Evil

* * *

The setting quickly changed from Npm's calm atmosphere mind to a vortex full of blood, hate, and chaos in the air. Alaska had gone over this over and over again; Remember all the pain he caused her and let it build up into rage. Being fearful has gotten her nowhere but into a crumbling ball.

Suddenly she saw something that looked like a mix between a castle and a volcano. The color atmosphere was completely dark red and the stench of blood hung in the air. Alaska concentrated on the gate entrance that was wide open now.

When she felt that she was safe from the vortex, she let herself drop onto the odd red specked ground. She took a step forward and jumped back when she heard a high pitch scream from a little girl.

'This guys mind is really messed up…'

She began walking again, ignoring the screams of fear that seemed to be everywhere.

She whipped her cape around her body more tightly and started wishing she had a hood to hide herself better. Since the gate was wide open she merely walked inside, keeping to the shadows of the walls. Though, it probably wouldn't make much of a difference being that since this is his mind he probably knows she's here already. So what was he waiting for?

Was he trying to make her get her guard down? Or was he trying to build so much suspense that she couldn't take it? Alaska had half a mind to turn around and flee for her life…but that would be the most selfish decision she had ever made. Even though Npm was not completely under the spell anymore, he was still trapped inside his own mind and he could die along with War and Jawwie unless she completed her mission. It burned Alaska just to think of her friends minds suddenly going dark because they were being shut down. No…she'd rather die herself before she let that happen.

It was a weird feeling what she felt…she barely knew them at all yet she'd die to save their lives. And she had.

She sighed out loud. What if she failed?

"Something troubling you, my dear?"

Alaska gasped and whipped around to find the hooded face of DW watching her with cold eyes and a hint of a smirk.

"You really think that a skilled mage can't feel when a little bug has crawled into his own mind? Honestly, I thought you were smarter than that. Though I must give you credit if you made it this far I suppose." DW's mumblings sounded like echo's in Alaska's ears.

Alaska's first instincts were to run, but she knew that would be pointless. He could zap her with a bolt of electricity anytime if he wanted to.

"What is the matter, love? Afraid?" He hissed the word through his teeth as though it were poison.

"There is no point in fear." She replied evenly. "It only makes you careless and weak." Alaska realized that those words weren't just coming out of her mouth. Aklase felt the same way as well. "Why? Are you afraid of me?"

Alaska could hear a faint growl beginning to form in her mother's murderers throat. "I fear nothing. I feel nothing except anger and hatred."

"Emo much?" Alaska couldn't stop herself asking.

"You watch your tongue! You are an idiot if you think you can defeat me."

"You know what I don't understand? Why you want to kill all four of us. I mean I understand two of us but why Jawwie and Npm?"

"An interesting change of subject don't you think? He is my own flesh and blood. I can tell who he cares about most. Former lover, someone he looks at like a brother, though I don't understand why you are with him."

"That is none-"

"Since I answered your question that you didn't understand, why not answer mine? When I went looking for you it had been exactly 3 months after your birth, making you a level 3. Yet here you are, only days later, a level 100. Now care to explain that?"

Alaska gave a confused look.

'100? What happened to 85…'

She quickly checked her level and gasped inwardly to herself. He was right…all the experience she had been getting made her level fast.

"Well?" DW asked growing impatient.

Alaska looked up again and suddenly swore she saw a hint of fear in his eyes. Was he afraid of what she could do? Maybe this was her ticket away from him…

"I can do things out of this world." She smiled. "Does that worry you Wizard?"

"You do not worry me. What worries me is how one so young has such great power and she has no idea how to use it."

"Who says I don't know how to use it?" She growled.

"If you did child, you would not be here in the first place."

"Then why am I still here? You seem so smug so why haven't you killed me yet? I, of all people, know you don't fear murder." She said more darkly.

"Finally getting to the point are we? Alright if you insist on the answer I will tell you." He began to slowly walk toward her.

"My sons betrayal was a little more of a problem then I have let on. Sooner or later I will need a new Dark Wizard to take my place. I only realized that when your mother almost killed me." He continued.

"But then you gave away your soul to save your sorry ass?" Alaska said in disgust.

"Ooh, aren't we a smart one?" DW said sarcastically. "My son has my blood therefore he has my powers. Though without proper training he will never even discover them. Sadly, he also has my attitude and he will not forgive me very quickly and time is not something I have a lot of."

"And why are you telling me all this?" Alaska's eyes followed him as he paced the room.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "My dear girl isn't it obvious? I am giving you a choice. Join me-"

"You actually think-?"

"You didn't let me finish. Join me and you will have all the riches and power of the world. And, me being such a nice man, I will let your friends go free."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you will die along with your friends. Seems like a simple choice to me. " DW shrugged.

'Be evil? That would mean betraying everyone I care about. But it would mean saving my friends lives…and I'd have power. Maybe this is my destiny?'

Suddenly Alaska felt something pop into her mind. He was a murderer, he killed her mother. He was a liar, he lied to War after all these years. He was secretly a coward, he wanted to use her to save his own ass….and she almost let him.

She clenched her fists, feeling the anger pour off of her in waves. She gritted her teeth and shut her eyes. How could he even ask her to join him?

DW's smirk quickly turned to a frown and he took a step back.

Alaska slowly felt herself beginning to lose control and she quickly tried to hold it back.

'No stop it!'

'Is this not what you want? For him to SUFFER like the way he made you SUFFER?' A demonic voice replied.

Alaska knew she had no more power and he gave up. With any luck it will be over quickly and she will get control again…But for now she was terrified. 

* * *

Alaska's high pitch screech of pain slowly turned in a lower voiced moan as she began transforming into the darker version of herself with evil crimson eyes.

DW had his hands up, ready to defend himself with a spell…but the most peculiar thing was he was smiling.

The evil version of Alaska let out one final gasp of pain and whipped around to face DW with a vicious animal-like growl.

"I knew it…", DW breathed, still in a striking position," I knew there was some sort of evil in you!"

Blackness began to swirl around Evil Alaska as she began charging up power, still making a low growl with fangs bared.

DW put down his hands and began walking toward the creature. "Surely you reconsidered now? I mean, after all if we teamed up, we could rule all of Runescape side by side! It would be 50/50 what do you say?"

The charge began to swirl into her fists as she began to make dark shadowy balls. She looked at him straight in the eye and growled demonically, "There is only room for one sort of evil in this world you fool." She put both her fists together to make a larger ball and pointed it straight at DW.

DW eyes widened and he started to retreat.

"And that is _The Darkness!" _Evil Alaska hissed like a snake before letting the ball go. 

* * *

It seemed to be over. It seemed like she had killed him in one swipe of a shadow ball. But she knew she had only knocked him out of his mind for a couple of minutes. She had to get to his main spell section in his mind and break the spell. There was only one problem…Evil Alaska was still in control.

"You killed him like you wanted. Now stand down!" Alaska tried to order.

"I didn't kill him. I merely stopped him from babbling for a few seconds. And since it appears you have lost control, you won't be needing this body anymore now will you?" Evil Alaska replied in her demonic voice.

From inside her own body, Alaska tried to hit the walls surrounding her, but nothing happened.

Alaska sighed and sat down, defeated. DW was right…she had no idea how to use her powers. And without them she was useless.

She suddenly heard footsteps and she slowly lifted her head to see an older version of herself standing in front of her.

"Aklase!" She jumped up from where she was sitting and looked ashamed. "I failed you didn't I?"

Aklase shook her head and took Alaska's hands. "You are just lost."

She looked at her and pulled her hands back. "Yeah…lost and clueless." She walked away from Aklase and sat down again with her head bowed.

"I can't do much…but I think I can help you get out of here."

Alaska's head shot up. "You can? How?" She walked over to her.

"We both have mage blood running through our veins. So we both use magic to take back power." Aklase explained.

Alaska frowned. "I don't know anything about magic."

"I don't know much. But what I do know is to use it requires mental concentration. In other words focus on the things that mean everything to you."

"Meaning our friends?" Alaska was beginning to catch on.

Aklase nodded. "One of them being more…" Her eyes flashed a hint of sadness. She shook her head after a few seconds. "Right…now stand perfectly still, concentrate, focus on your goal, and let your mind take over." She instructed.

Alaska nodded and did as she was told. She had no idea what this…thing was or where it came from. But what she did know was it was keeping her trapped, murdering people, and making her afraid to get the slightest bit angry. She started to begin to wonder…was this thing dark magic? Or was it some other kind of evil even worse than dark magic? Then she started thinking of her friends and how they must be suffering right now. Jawwie…the best friend anyone could ever have. She and Aklase had a strong bond like they were sisters..Alaska wished she could have that bond as well. War…the annoying stuck up ass who seemed to know exactly what to do in a time of need, though he had a bad past. Npm…she met him a couple days ago…yet she felt an amazing connection between them. Or was that for Aklase and him…and she was just a barrier? She decided not to think too deeply into it. For now she had to save their lives.

"Alaska?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not concentrating."

"I'm trying ok?"

"No, you're thinking about Npm."

"I am n-!"

"I'm you remember? I can read your thoughts."

"Ok…so? I found out he's not mad at you, therefore he's not mad at me."

"Therefore, he's going to be mad at both of us if we let him die."

"You're dead I thought you were supposed to be wise and patient or something."

"…have you listened to nothing they said about me while I was alive?" Aklase smiled.

"You still love him don't you?"

Aklase's smile faded. "He's hard not to love." Is what she said simply. "Do you like him?"

Alaska looked away. It felt like she was about to have a fight with her best friend over who gets the guy. "Well…" She began uncomfortably.

"It's ok. The most likely reason why you like him is because I still liked him when I died. Our feelings are the same." Aklase said.

"If we're the same, then why can't I concentrate to save my life?" Alaska mumbled.

"Because I couldn't concentrate either."

Alaska smiled. "It all makes sense now!" She suddenly let out a squeak of pain as she suddenly felt a slight pinch on her side and she whipped around to see Aklase turned away from her with her fist still sizzling from a ball of light she shot. "What did you do that for?" Alaska demanded.

"Do what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did! Look at your fist!" Alaska pointed at her fist.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Aklase turned toward her with a glint in her eyes.

Alaska finally got it but she was confused. 'Why all the sudden this playful attitude?' She decided to go along with it for now. "Yes I am."

"Ok then smart ass. Fight me back." Aklase stood in front of her.

Alaska began to snatch out her whip before Aklase called. "uh-uh-uh! Magic only."

"You know I can't do magic!" Alaska protested.

"Good then this should be easy." She shot out another bolt of light which Alaska dodged.

"Fine have it your way." Alaska closed her eyes and thought hard. 'Shields for hands, shields for hands, shields for hands.'

She gasped when she lifted her hands and transparent tiny shields stuck to her fists.

Aklase shot another bolt which Alaska quickly blocked with her tiny shields. "Ha!"

"You can't keep dodging forever. " Aklase made a flying leap into the air and quick as lightning, shot another bolt straight down toward Alaska, which struck her.

"Ow!" Alaska said jumping back. Tiny shields wouldn't cut it here…

'Balls of light, balls of light, balls of light.' She looked down to see brightly lit energy beginning to charge up on her fists. She stood their mesmerized for a moment.

"Good. Now hit me!" Aklase pointed her fists at Alaska.

"What?" Alaska looked up dazed.

"Hit me!" Aklase let the charge go and a stream of millions of balls of light came toward her.

Alaska gasped and lifted her fists and did the same thing without thinking. "Aklase I'm doing magic!"

The room glowed brightly around them from the millions of balls of light as they made contact with each other.

Aklase smiled and lifted her voice from the noise of explosion. "Now when I say 'go' we both point our fists straight up!"

"What? Are you crazy?" Alaska shouted back.

"Trust me!" Aklase replied. "Go!"

At the same time, the two girls lifted up their fists and the lights made contact with the top of wherever they were. Alaska heard a scream and everything went black.

~To be continued~

* * *

Ok…I know that I take forever to post these chapters and I apologize for that. I could go on and on with excuses but for now I'll just say sorry and I'll try to do better. On brighter news this might be my longest chapter :D! R&R please! It's you guys reviews that make me post faster :)


	22. Sacrifice

Chapter 22 

* * *

Sacrifice 

* * *

Alaska woke up with a start as she realized that she was back in control! She quickly scrambled to stand up and tried to remember what she was doing.

'The spell!' She quickly rushed into a deeper part of the castle until she came to a large door which she rammed open without giving it any thought. She gasped as she came into a room with millions of books floating around in the air.

'They all must be spells…but which one is the right one?'

She slowly walked inside the huge room and closed her eyes. "There's no way I'll find the spell in time." She muttered.

"I can help." A deep voice suddenly popped up behind her.

She gasped and turned around, expecting to see DW back already. But it was a dark ghostly figure, looking at her through kind green eyes.

"Who-who are you?" Alaska stuttered.

"Harvey. Formally alive and now dead and gone."

"…And you're here because…..?"

"I came to help you. We both have a score to settle with this maniac were inside."

Alaska thought for a moment. "You're Wars uncle aren't you?"

The figure nodded. "You guessed it kid. I stepped too far onto my brothers turf and he murdered me. How is Warrior?" He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Dying. He's stuck in his own mind along with our other friends."

Harvey shook his head sadly. "Darktrix what have you done…" He muttered to himself.

"Darktrix?" Alaska asked in confusion.

"My brothers old name." Harvey shrugged.

"What else do you know about him?" Alaska asked, now interested.

"Your lookin' for weaknesses ain't ya?" Harvey caught on quickly.

"hm. Let me think now…..water!" Harvey's eyes lit up.

"Water?"

"Ever since he gave away his soul he has fire in his heart. He can't touch water."

"Or else he will melt?"

"I was thinking on the lines of blowing up to bits, but we'll go with that."

She smiled. "Thank you. That should be a great help. Now, do you know where the spell is?"

"I know that a new spell was just added recently. Wait here." He ordered before floating up to the nearest book that was glowing in firey red light.

"That's it?" Alaska called up.

"It is if you can get through the force field." Harvey frowned.

Alaska was nervous, but she had to try. "I can try. But I can't get up there."

Harvey quickly flew down, grabbed Alaska by the arm and floated up with her.

"Oh my god, oh my god…" Alaska muttered, looking straight ahead.

"Afraid of heights, little one?" Harvey asked with amusement in his eyes.

"…What gave you that idea?" Alaska asked in embarrassment.

He brought her up next to the book. "Grab onto the force field and don't let go. If you manage to get it open I'll catch you." Harvey instructed.

Alaska nodded and jumped over to the top of the force field without thinking. She grabbed onto it tight and lied her palms on it. She closed her eyes and began concentrating.

Almost as soon as she did it, she heard a screech and the force field instantly disappeared.

Alaska gasped as she quickly grabbed the book and fell down to her death. Harvey quickly flew up to her and caught her.

"Thanks.." She gasped, shaking. "NOW CAN WE GET DOWN PLEASE?"

Harvey let her down gently and she flipped through the book at lightning speed.

"Ah-ha! It says that if I reverse the spell, it will have side effects. Now, let's see…yadda yadda yadda…'one of the prisoners will not make it'…blah blah-" She quickly backtracked.

"That is a shame there…" Harvey muttered beside her.

"One of them is going to die…"

He nodded. "That's the power of dark magic. Powerful, but full of deadly side effects."

"Yeah? Well I think I can stop it." Before he replied she put her hand to the book and began chanting the spell backwards. It was like she could feel Aklases presence doing it with her.

'What are you doing?' Aklase asked inside her head.' You could kill yourself!'

"True but if it means saving my friends…" Alaska muttered through a pained voice.

Alaska began breathing harder as the pain began to take over and she felt like collapsing.

'NO! I can do this.'

Harvey looked at her with concern but didn't try to stop her. "Remember the water little one…and wherever you're going..I suggest you get there quick." At that, he began to fade.

"Wait!" Alaska looked at him through a blurry vision. "You're just going to leave? What if I don't make it?"

"Oh, I know you will Aklase…I know you will…." His last words faded in the air like ice as he disappeared with a glint of pride in his eyes.

Alaska gazed where he had once floated, almost feeling a pull of sadness for the lost soul that had helped her. Then she suddenly realized something.

'Aklase? He called me Aklase…'

'He knows something we don't…' Aklase replied.

Alaska gasped as another sharp pain coursed through her. She dropped to her knees as she muttered the last word of the spell and everything went dark. 

* * *

Npm paced back and forth as he waited, already feeling very hungry.

'Geez, how many days has it been? Eight? Twenty? No you can't live that many days without food or water…Whoa did I just hear my own voice? Echo, echo…..oh wait…'

Npm sighed out loud as he slumped into the grass. He started to wonder how Akla- how ALASKA was doing. Was she sick? Was she hurt?...Was she dead?

He quickly slapped himself. Those thoughts were only going to make him give up hope. He instead thought back to when she told him who she really was. Imagine…he had been missing Aklase all this time when she was right there in front of him. Or at least she will be…

He smiled. Soon, he could see her again and say how sorry he was. He could make her laugh like he used to. He could HEAR her laugh. Her laugh…it was like nothing he had ever heard before. Actually, a lot of people probably haven't even heard it. Though he didn't really like her commanding attitude much, he admired it. She always kept so calm…she had always kept him calm.

How could he have let her get away?...How could he have let her think she was in love with MORPH? He quickly stopped his train of thought. Morph was dead now, so there wasn't any competition.

'What am I thinking? Why am I letting myself get like this? I don't need a girl to survive. I'm a strong, independent guy. I don't need her.' Npm tried to reason with himself.

"Aww, c'mon don't think like that!" A voice suddenly called from on his shoulder. He looked over at it to see himself in whiter robes.

"What the hell are you?" Npm asked in confusion.

"Your conscience you dumb ass. Don't you watch the movies?"

"What's a movie?"

"Never mind…you say you don't need Aklase, but you still love her. Am I right?"

"Well…"

"And right now you're really worried that she's dead. Am I right?"

"I…"

"Stop mumbling and answer me!"

"OK FINE YOU GOT ME! I STILL LOVE AKLASE YOU HAPPY?"

His eyes widened as he realized that the little fairy thing was gone. He turned in front of him to see Jawwie and War gaping at him with their mouths wide open.

He was in the castles dungeon…

"Heh heh…you two didn't hear what I just said did you?" He asked, a blush pushing to escape.

"Oh we heard EVERY word." War smiled slyly.

"Well, as much as I love seeing Npm squirm…," Jawwie began, "I think we should get out of here and fast."

"That's right…Alaska did it." Npm's smile widened.

"Speaking of the little devil, where is she?" War looked around.

"We'll have to figure that out later. Let's just get out of this dungeon!" Jawwie gulped, ran over to the dungeon bars, and began lock picking.

"We can't leave without Alaska!" Npm told them desperately. "She might still be under the spell!"

"We don't have a choice, we can't stay here with revs everywhere. We need a plan first." Jawwie tried to convince him, hearing a clicking sound as the door unlocked.

"We won't leave her dude." Npm felt a hand on his shoulder as War looked at him with fire in his eyes. "But right now we need to get out of here."

"Any plans on how to do that?" Jawwie looked at War.

"Easy…I can teleport us right outside the castle and we hide and think of a plan. Agreed?"

"Fine, just hurry." Jawwie replied looking nervously behind her.

Npm didn't reply. He began to stare out into space. "What if she dies again…" He asked without thinking.

Both heads whipped toward him. "What do you mean 'again'?" War asked, laughing nervously.

"Chill, she told me the real reason why were looking for the cave."

Jawwie gave a furious, 'I'll kill her' look before asking, "And when did she tell you this?"

"When she went into my mind…" Npm answered nervously.

"I can't believe this…," War muttered, "So she goes into your mind to save you and not ME? Her best guy friend? Meanwhile I was skipping around, happy happy dandelions. Oh there's going to be some hurting tonight I swear…"

"War…focus." Jawwie glared at him.

"Fine." Before anyone else could argue War quickly threw a tab onto the floor and Npm closed his eyes as he felt his surroundings change.

'Alaska…please be ok.' 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I is evil is I not XD?

Jake (War): Are you gonna tell them or not?

Me: I was getting there shut up -.-

Jessica (Jawwie): Well get to it.

Me: FINE! God….Ok 3 things guys then you can go . Firstly: Thank you all for commenting and giving me helpful suggestions there greatly appreciated. Second, here is a little survey: Who are your favourite characters? :D thought that would be fun…

Jake: I'll give yall 10 bucks if you pick me

Me: SHUT UP WERE NOT BRIBING!...cookies anyone? .

Nick (Npm): Not bribing, eh?

Me: …..fine. So leave a comment about that if you want to and third, I plan to pick up my writing pace and bring more humor into the story :D Oh one more thing…

ALL: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	23. The Great Chasing

Chapter 23 

* * *

The Great Chasing 

* * *

As the scenery around them changed, Jawwie's mood began to change too. Her calm, commanding attitude to get out of there, quickly turned to her heart feeling like it was going to beat out of her chest. The Wilderness wasn't the only thing making her heart pound. She had failed…again. As far as she knew, Aklase was dead…again. And AGAIN she couldn't do anything to help her. How could she have let her go into a mind of a powerful mage? He could have easily killed her. What if he did?

She turned to War and Npm who were both looking troubled. While War paced around in an agitated circle, Npm was banging his head up against a nearby tree. Jawwie sighed in exhaustion. She knew she was going to regret this in the morning but for now…"We are going to find her, ok? We won't let her die." Jawwie awkwardly began to try to cheer up the guys.

"How do you know that?" Npm whipped around at her; His usual light hearted gaze looking like a chip of ice.

"I know my father enough to realize that if she is still alive in there he will have her well protected. Along with the rest of the castle." War copied Npm's cold gaze. "She's screwed if she is alive." He hung his head in defeat.

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO FREAKING SAY THAT!" Npm snarled at him. "We never give up! And we shouldn't give up on each other. Did we give up when we were trapped by black dragons with no anti-fire shields?" He turned to look at both of them.

"No." Jawwie and War both said at the same time.

"Right. And who thought of the plan to get us out?"

"Aklase…" Jawwie sighed.

"Right. War," Npm turned to his friend, "who was the first person to cheer you on and give you hope when you lost your quest cape to Nomad?"

"Aklase…" War grumbled.

Npm nodded. "Jawwie," He began, "who stayed with you the whole time you were going for the woodcutting cape? Who became the best friend you ever had? The only person to put up with your stuck up ass."

"Akla-," She stopped to glare at him. "Aklase…"

"That's right. Don't you guys want all that back? To have her by our sides again?" Npm looked from one to the other.

"That would be nice and all but that isn't going to happen if she's already dea-" War stopped midsentence as they suddenly hurt a terrifying shriek that was clear as day. "THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!"

"We need to get out of here. Now." Jawwie told them urgently. "AND DON'T SAY NOT WITHOUT ALASKA OR I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU." She growled at Npm as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Run! This way!" At that War charged full speed ahead into the dark unknown of The Wilderness with Jawwie and Npm close behind him.

Though Jawwie couldn't shake off the nagging and sad feeling that there was a gap in their formation and they were running away from any chance they had at reforming it. 

* * *

As the three friends were running for their lives, you would think it would be the worst time possible to think deeply about what they were going to do next; but that wasn't the case for War. He had been working on a plan, a dangerous plan. It, however, required 2 things to work. 1: He had to be fast on his feet. 2: Alaska had to be alive.

He could hear the revs getting closer so there was no time to lose. "I have a plan!" He declared to Jawwie and Npm.

"What? Now? You couldn't have thought of one 5 minutes ago?" Jawwie growled at him between gasps of air, luckily they were all fit enough to keep up the fast pace.

War ignored her. "We need to split up."

"Dude! Are you crazy? They'll pick us off one by freaking one!" Npm looked at him as if he just said he was going to swallow a squirrel.

"Trust me! You two head back to the castle and I'll lead the revs away." War looked at them sadly, realizing that what he was doing was pure suicide. "If she's still alive, get her into the cave. She might be able to stop all this."

"But what if they follow us?" Jawwie glared at him.

"They won't. They know my scent best, so they will follow me. NOW GO BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND!"

At that, Npm and Jawwie quickly separated from War and began running back to the castle at full speed.

War sighed as he began to pick up speed straight ahead.

'If they catch me they will probably kill me…if they don't it will be much worse. Jawwie, Npm, hurry up and bring Aklase back to life or I'll sock you both.'

* * *

After more end- less running the two friends had finally made it back to the castle.

"Ok…we need to think of a plan before we rush in there like a pack of wolves. Npm what do you think-Npm?" Jawwie looked around to see that Npm was no longer crouching beside her. She looked ahead and saw the door was smashed open and he was charging full speed ahead inside it.

"Npm…" Jawwie growled to herself in frustration before rushing after him, making sure that she had plenty of arrows for her dark bow.

Jawwie managed to catch up with him before he could go any further and she grabbed his shoulder violently. "Are you crazy? We're going to get caught!" She whispered urgently at him.

He looked at her coldly. "I don't give a crap right now ok? " He opened his mouth to say more but closed it again quickly. "uhh….Jawwie? Look behind you."

She sighed but turned around. She gaped as she saw at least 10 revs blocking their way any further into the castle. The two friends stood frozen for a few heartbeats before one of the revs gave a bone chilling screech and they lunged forward.

Jawwie and Npm leaped back and Npm began to unsheathe his godsword before Jawwie stopped him. "No! I'll hold them off. You go find Alaska." She ordered.

"But you're a…." He began to protest.

"Level 91 I know. But I have high range. Now hurry!" With that she quickly let go of her dark bow string and raced away from the entrance as the target hit one of its marks and the dumb creatures began following her, away from the entrance farther into the castle.

She quickly jumped from place to place, staying out of the revs reach and shooting them with arrows while leading them away from the castle.

'She's going to be fine….' She told herself. 'I know she is…'

* * *

It wasn't until Jawwie was out of sight did Npm start realizing something.

'We're being split up…'

Was it a coincidence? Or was this exactly what Dark Wizard wanted?

Even we these dark thoughts, Npm took pride upon himself. He had figured it out first!'Why am I just standing here?' He suddenly realized. He began to run as fast as his legs could carry him back to the dungeon. She couldn't be in that room, but she could be inside the dungeon somewhere.

Npm cursed himself for not looking for her when he had the chance…but everything was happening so fast he couldn't think!

He finally reached the dungeon stairs, only now just realizing that this castle had a striking resemblance to War's house…without all the dark, scary, blood, and the fact that it was a castle of course.

With no time to lose, he jumped down all the stairs at once, and raced to look into the other prison cells.

He checked the first one: nothing. He checked the second one: a dead corpse… He checked the third one: A huge gaping portal in the center that has a sign that says "Dangerous Beings Here". He checked the fourth on-

He stopped and took a couple of paces back to the third cell. "I'm sure a hurr…" He muttered to himself.

He quickly looked through his backpack and pulled out his lockpick. He didn't have the highest Theiving level but this thing will do the work for him.

He picked the lock in a couple of tries and walked toward the portal. Without thinking, he jumped inside of it and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jawwie was running for her life now, panting so much that she felt like she was going to pass out…and being in the Wilderness alone with a pack of revs on her tail wasn't helping. She realized she was following the path that War had made now. Would she run into him? Or was he already dead?

'He's the kings son of course they wouldn't kill him!' She reassured herself. But in truth she was worried about the bossy ass hole. They were together for a long time, before things happened that she'd rather not remember. Now she hates his guts…yet she still worries. Friendship was an odd thing for sure…

She was so busy spacing off while running she didn't even feel the pain starting to throb in her feet.

'I can't go on like this!' Just as she felt like she was about to collapse, she heard a screech in the sky. She looked up to see a huge red bird flying just above her. She gasped. 'Is that…' Before she could finish her thought, the bird flew down to her, now she could see clearly who was on it.

"Need a lift?" War asked smugly. She glared at him without replying, and jumped on the bird with him. He told a command to the bird and it lifted into the air away from the revs.

"Where…did…you…find…Zammy?" She asked between gasps of air.

"I remembered I brought the whistle to summon him. Good thing too, I was tired of running." War shrugged.

"So…when we had to climb that mountain…you could of just…?"

"Uh huh…"

"And when we were RIGHT NEXT to the door and the revs came you could have…?"

"Yup."

Jawwie said nothing to him, only muttered curses at War behind his back.

"So where's Npm?" War suddenly asked with concern.

"Hopefully getting Alaska by now." Jawwie replied.

"You just left him in my fath- Dark Wizards castle?" War turned on her.

"What was I supposed to do? I had to get the rest of the revs away from there!"

"If he gets caught by Dark Wizard then revs will be the least of our worries."

"Well if he hadn't stomped in there like a pack of wild dragons then we wouldn't have alerted the revs! So not my fault; End of discussion." She turned away from him.

"You were much more fun when you were grieving in your room over Aklase…" War muttered.

"Well tough luck buddy. I-" Jawwie stopped. "War?"

"What now Queen Doesn't-Shut-Up?" War growled in frustration.

"There's a glowing blue ball of light heading toward us…"

"What are you-AH!" War yelled as Zammy suddenly rocked in the air with a screech of pain as the ball hit. Before anyone knew it, Zammy's wings began freezing!

"Rev freeze spell! We're going down!" War yelled.

Jawwie hung onto Zammy's feathers and shut her eyes as she felt herself being plummeted back into the Wilderness. She clamped her jaws to keep a scream of terror from escaping.

She opened them again to see that Zammy had at least gained his balance and they hadn't crashed.

"Now what do we do?" She asked War who was checking on Zammy's wings.

He didn't look at her as he replied, "Nothing we can do but sit down, shut up, and hope Npm found Alaska."

Jawwie opened her mouth to warn him that it wasn't safe, but didn't need to as a rev screech that didn't sound too far away split the air.

"We need to run…again!" She told him.

"I'm not leaving without Zammy!" War snarled at her with fierce loyalty.

"Huh…too bad you weren't as loyal to me…" Jawwie huffed at him with a cold glare.

"How did we end up to that again?"

"You can't just keep avoiding it!"

"Is this really the time to be talking about this now?"

Jawwie sighed. "Fine. You stay here with the bird and get torn to shreds, but I'm running."

She began to charge away, but the revs suddenly blocked her path and she gasped. She tried to run a different direction but revs blocked her again. They were trapped…

"Got any other brilliant plans, o' noble one?" Jawwie hissed at him as they were both pressed against Zammy.

"I just have one regret…that I had to die with your sorry ass right next to me."

Jawwie opened her mouth to reply but closed it again as the revs began charging up power to kill them.

"Well…I guess this is goodbye." Jawwie sighed.

"Send me a postcard when you get to hell." War turned to look at her with a smile on his face. Jawwie saw pretty clear what he was doing: trying to distract her with humor when what was happening was a VERY bad thing. She'll never see anyone she loved ever again. So why wasn't she afraid? She felt this deep reassurance inside her and a voice whispered in her head clear as day. 'You won't die tonight.'

With that thought in her mind, Jawwie faced the revs with blinking as they charged up more power. Jawwie was sure that War could hear the reassurance too because he faced the revs bravely too.

As the revs let go of their charged power, Jawwie couldn't help but shut her eyes, ready for the pain of death to take over. Nothing… She opened them again.

"Alaska!" Jawwie couldn't help but squeal with delight.

She gazed around as she noticed that the revs were gone, disappeared into thin air. And Alaska stood with Npm gaping at her as her eyes glowed with a blue light and her fists were sizzling.

Alaska closed her eyes and opened them again, revealing her once again regular light blue eyes.

"How did you…where did you…" War was stumbling over himself.

"To be honest I haven't got a clue…" Alaska scratched her head in embarrassment. "We'll talk about it on the way to the door. Hurry, it's a long way." She smiled. 

* * *

~To be Continued~ 

* * *

Alright apologies are in order…I realize that this one took a while but I wanted to make it long and I had writers block...a lot of things are going down in the next chapter which I will enjoy writing because I have given these next chapters a lot of thought and I guarantee even the snobbiest critic will like them :P Thanks for reading! R&R!


	24. Almost There

Chapter 24 

* * *

Almost There 

* * *

Well it was happening. It was finally happening. They were right next to it, but then it was gone. Now they were getting closer once again. Alaska had somehow saved War's and Jawwie's lives. She had no idea how but she did.

It was like instead of her mind taking over and releasing that…beast, her heart took over and she knew exactly what to do. Whatever she did, it didn't matter right now. All that mattered right now, was to get to the door fast before DW had any time to recover and scrounge up more revs.

Alaska and her friends were racing at the speed of light with new found energy toward the exact spot where they were abducted by revs. War had defrosted and bandaged Zammy's wings so he was able to fly to safety before needed for further assistance. Alaska had put Sniper on his back with him. Somehow he had stayed hidden inside Alaska's backpack to keep him from harm. She realized he was getting bigger quick.

Jawwie suddenly broke the silence as they kept up their steady trot, "Why couldn't we have just rode on Zammy for the rest of the way?" She turned to War.

"I didn't want to strain him with four people at once while his wings are healing." War shrugged. He glanced at her, "And you could use some exercise." He teased her.

She glared at him. "You're one to talk, fatty!"

"This isn't fat! It's muscle…" War grumbled.

"Then why is it all in your stomach?" Jawwie smiled smugly.

War stared at her coldly. "Ok Jawwie let me tell you something…." Alaska stopped listening as she dropped back to trot next to Npm.

"Um…I never got to thank you…for saving my life. I could have died if I was stuck in that portal any longer." She thanked him awkwardly.

"Well…now were even. You saved us from getting our minds sucked out." He replied to her awkwardly, refusing to look at her straight in the eyes.

There was an awkward silence apart from Jawwie and War arguing just ahead of them.

"I…." , Npm began, "I never would have guessed that you were Aklase. But now that I look at you I see her in you…but you're not her. It's just confusing for me."

Alaska nodded slowly. "I know what you mean. I woke up a couple days ago with a whole new body and look. And suddenly with a whole new destiny…it was hard for me..and it still is."

"But once we get you into the cave everything will go back to normal, right?" Npm looked at her hopefully. "You'll be Aklase again and we can go back to having fun and pretend none of this ever happened."

"So pretend Alaska never existed?" Alaska suddenly said coldly.

Npm looked at her, stunned. "I…I never thought about it that way." He turned away from her awkwardly.

Alaska sighed. "I'm sorry. I just want to know what's going to happen to me when…it happens. I know you all want Aklase, and…" Alaska stopped as she suddenly realized something, "..and this is her destiny…not mine."

Npm turned to look at her again, not sure what to say.

Alaska sighed. "I was just a body picked at random to keep Aklase's spirit alive all along…"

Npm suddenly grabbed her hands. "That's not true! You're amazing, powerful, beautiful, and you have a pure heart. You lied down your life for us…that was your decision and your risk..not Aklase's."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. But I know who your heart really lies with." She took her hands away.

"In truth…both of you. You're both, one right?"

She turned to look at him with amusement in her eyes. "So if I was just regular Alaska you would want to be with me?" She asked.

"Well…Aklase would be dead…wait! I didn't mean that…" Npm stumbled awkwardly.

"You love Aklase. That's all you need to know. And you'll soon be with her again…as long as you both learn to apology."

Npm nodded. "I think I can make that sacrifice." He smiled.

She smiled back. "I think Aklase can too."

* * *

Alaska couldn't believe it. They had finally made it! They were right on top of the door to the Cave of Legends!

War had made them stop to quickly get a couple drops of dragon blood and now he poured the contents into a small hole on the door. They waited…and waited…nothing.

"You sure it said dragon blood?" Jawwie asked him.

War quickly took out the map. "'Dragons blood'. That's what it says." He shrugged.

"Dude! We got so close, why isn't this damn door opening?" Npm kicked it…still nothing.

"Did you say DRAGONS?" Alaska asked him, her mind reeling.

War nodded. "Why?"

Alaska paused. "Can I have that knife you used to get the dragons blood?"

War hesitated but handed her the knife. "Sure…but I don't see how-" He stopped as Alaska, quick as a flash sliced across a tiny bit of her hand and let her blood drop into a vial.

"Alaska!" Jawwie gasped. "What did you do that for?"

"I have my mothers, Dragon, blood. This could work." She said calmly as she rubbed super restore into the place where she cut her hand.

Her three friends held their breath as Alaska poured her own blood into the hole and waited.

Suddenly where they were standing began to rumble beneath their feet.

"Quick! Get to the top of the hole!" Jawwie ordered as she scrambled up, away from the door. Alaska, Npm, and War quickly followed her.

They stood with their mouths open as the door began to rise out of the creator and turned to make a doorway to underground.

"No wonder no one could ever get in…" War breathed.

"They could never solve the puzzle…they didn't need a dragon but…" Jawwie continued his thought.

"A person." Npm finished. They all turned to look at Alaska.

She was standing there smiling at the door. "Well what are we waiting for?" She asked. "Who wants to go first?" 

* * *

~To be continued~ 

* * *

I actually feel bad about doing that XD. But anyway…OMG A CHAPTER? THE DAY AFTER I JUST POSTED ONE? MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! XD

But seriously…you are going to LOVE the next chapter. I'm not giving any promises that it will or won't be the last chapter it depends how long I'm going to make it. But anyway R&R please! :D love y'all!


	25. A New Beginning

Chapter 25 

* * *

A New Beginning 

* * *

As Alaska, with her friends close behind her, walked into the Cave of Legends, the pathway to the main room seemed to go on forever. But Alaska didn't care. She had a smile on her face, and inside, was screaming with joy. She could feel Aklase's spirit beside her so clearly that she was sure that Npm, War, and Jawwie could see her.

Aklase turned to look at her with a huge grin and sparkling eyes. "You did it. Thank you…" She whispered those words into the cave air and vanished.

As they walked further into the cave, none of them saying a word to each other, the torches on the cave began to light up into flame to guide the way and as Alaska looked closely she saw tiny dots of light floating around them as if tiny fairies came to welcome them.

Alaska couldn't take it anymore! She began to run the rest of the pathway, with her friends right behind her. They finally came to yet another much larger door, with no riddles, no traps as far as she could see, no strings attached. It was just a regular door. Though for them, this door was anything but regular. It was the last obstacle to the beginning of something amazing…and maybe dangerous. And as far as Alaska knew, it was the end of her life as Alaska.

War cleared his throat. "Well…are we going to open it or just stand here like a bunch of idiots?" Though his voice was calm, Alaska could tell he was forcing himself not to thrust open the door.

Alaska nodded but opened her mouth to speak first, "Whatever happens in here…I will never forget any of you…"

Jawwie looked at her in confusion. "Alaska, you're talking like you're about to…" She didn't finish the sentence.

She smiled, though her throat was beginning to choke up. "Good luck with fulfilling your destinies. My part of it is over."

The three friends said nothing and did nothing for a few heartbeats. Finally, Npm came over to Alaska and hugged her, but said nothing.

War sighed when Npm and Alaska broke away. "Well, we should get on with it." He nodded toward the door.

Jawwie's eyes were beginning to look like liquid, as if she wanted to cry over saying goodbye..but it wasn't really goodbye.

Alaska took a deep breath and pushed open the huge doors…

...

Her mouth flew open. Inside there was millions of paintings on the wall, some newer and some older. There were a few bookcases in some place that held books that looked thousands of years old. It was almost like a museum, except it held a presence far more powerful.

Alaska turned to look toward Npm, War, and Jawwie who all held the same expression of awe as her. They were looking over all the paintings and prophecies on the walls. War looking more carefully, as if looking for something specific.

Alaska took a deep breath and followed them more deeply inside. Almost at once she felt a huge pull toward a specific place inside the cave. She didn't argue with the feeling, only followed it. She could feel the eyes of her friends on her.

She closed her eyes and walked slowly, remembering all the highlights of her life. She had an amazing mother. The best friend anyone could ever hope for…she hoped Heather founded joy in whatever she chose to do..but she knew she had an even stronger friendship to look forward to with Jawwie.

She opened her eyes to find herself in front of a strange bright orb, floating in the air above her on top of a case. She looked closely at it and recognized the same light blue sparkling aura that seemed to surround Aklase. This was her spirit and her life. Alaska knew exactly what she had to do.

Alaska turned around to look at Npm, Jawwie , and War. All so different…but together they were one.

War nodded at her in calm reassurance.

Npm had pain and love in his eyes as if he was losing Aklase all over again.

Jawwie slowly lifted up her arm and waved to Alaska. Alaska couldn't tell if it was a wave of goodbye or hello…

Alaska lifted her arm to wave back, knowing she might never see them again as Alaska.

She turned around again and deep a huge breath of air. She walked to the ball and slowly touched it. It felt icy like the coldest winter and flaming like the core of the volcano of Tzhaar at the same time. She closed her eyes and let the change take control.

The ball slowly began to wrap around her and it lifted her into the air. She began to glow as the life of Aklase began to take over once again. Her hair, once a dark brown chocolate color, was changed into a flaming red fire color. Her body, once still bearing the shape of the remains of a level 3, suddenly turned older and more experienced, as a level 100.

As the change began to stop as fast as it begun, she was slowly brought back to the ground and was placed on the ground, where she crouched as if asleep. The three friends noticed a faint outline that was the remains of Alaska. She turned to look at them, smiling, as if reassuring them that she was going to be ok and then she disappeared along with the glowing sphere that had once held Aklase's life. 

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes. All the knowledge and power she got that came from death was disappearing from her, out of her grasp. She began to sit up and stand up straight as she blinked to clear her eyesight. She turned around to see the three people she thought she would never see again…

Jawwie was the first one to walk over to her. She removed a strand of hair covering her face and looked into her eyes.

"Aklase…is it really you?" She whispered in desperation.

Aklase smiled. "I'm back." She choked.

With those two words said, Jawwie embraced her in a hug, sobbing softly in happiness. Aklase returned the hug, feeling tears threatening to run down her cheeks, but she held them back. Suddenly they both felt something in their pockets and they both searched in them to find their two half crystal necklaces. They were glowing brightly, as if rejoicing with them. Jawwie and Aklase looked at each other before putting the crystals together. They fit perfectly to form a whole crystal.

Jawwie stepped back, still smiling and tears were rolling down her cheeks, which was a rare sight for Jawwie. She finally had her true best friend back...

War stepped toward Aklase, smiling as well. Aklase cleared her throat. "Good to see you again War…" She said awkwardly, putting out her hand.

He took her hand to shake and then said in a teasing tone, "Come here ass hole." And he pulled her in to hug her.

"The 'fearless' War missed me, eh?" Aklase teased back.

"Don't get any ideas. I'm still awesome and you're an annoying pest." He said in a light tone.

She broke away from the hug and smiled at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way…but you're not awesome." Before he could reply, she turned to Npm who was staring like he was having a stroke.

She slowly walked up to him. "Hey…" She said awkwardly.

"Hi…" He replied with the same awkwardness.

"I'm sorry-" They both suddenly said at the exact same time.

Aklase cleared her throat. "Uh…you can go first."

Npm nodded. "I'm sorry for getting so upset over my friend. I'm not saying that I was happy about what you did but I shouldn't have run away like a level 10…and when you came back to stop me…I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me for acting like a drunk, jealous freak." She told him.

He smiled. "I think I can do that."

She smiled back "So do you think we can just…start over?"

Npm nodded, smiling bigger.

War sighed in frustration. "What are you waiting for? MAKE OUT ALREADY!"

Aklase looked at Jawwie, who was nodding her head showing that she had her blessing.

Aklase turned back to Npm and he drew her closer and kissed her.

War turned away from the love-fest, looking at the paintings on the wall. Jawwie stayed where she was, her eyes glowing as if she was remembering a long forgotten memory.

They finally broke away, Aklase's eyes sparkling more than usual.

"So…does this mean you won't be so uptight?" Npm asked.

Aklase shook her head. "I'm still the same Aklase."

"So this emotion showing isn't going to last?" Npm asked almost in a disappointed tone.

"Nope." Aklase sighed.

"The same goes for me too." Jawwie told them from a little farther back, still wiping tears from her eyes.

"So, now what do we do?" Npm asked.

"Get Zammy and get the hell out of here?" Jawwie asked hopefully.

"Or you guys can get over here and help me look for something." War growled near a bookcase.

"What exactly is that?" Jawwie asked him.

"You all are forgetting something. We still have some kind of destiny to fulfill. Now help me look for it."

"It's that easy?" Npm asked in a surprised tone.

Aklase shook her head. "I doubt it." She began reverting back into her calm, commanding self.

Aklase suddenly saw a small puff of smoke and turned to see Merlin!

"MERLIN?" Jawwie gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"I've sensed that somebody had gotten into the Cave of Legends and I took a guess that you three…" He glanced at Npm, "Pardon me, FOUR, adventurers had found it."

"Who is this guy?" Npm asked in confusion.

"He sent us on the right direction." Aklase explained to him.

"Oh my goodness…so you have completed the first part of your destinies. Well done." He smiled as he looked at Aklase.

"Listen up gramps, I'm tired of all this mystery crap so can you just tell us what our destiny IS?" War growled at Merlin.

Merlin blinked calmly at him. "Very well. You are no longer The Three."

Jawwie gasped. "Wait, what, why? What did we do-"

"Calm." He interrupted her. "You are no longer The Three…because you have become four." He turned to Npm.

"Whoa, wait? So I'm part of a…destiny?" Npm was slowly growing excited.

Merlin nodded. "Indeed you are. With the path you all walk, you will need all the help you can get."

"What IS our path?" War was growing impatient.

Merlin's voice suddenly seemed more far away. "There will be four: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Only these four elements can save Runescape. But beware, darkness still lurks inside your hearts."

The three friends gaped in awe. This wizard had just told them a prophecy.

"So what do we do first?" Npm asked boldly.

"You must find which element you are and use your power. Only then will you fight in the battle to save Runescape." Merlin told him.

"Can't you just tell us what our element is?" War growled.

"All in good time. For now the only advice I can give you is live your lives and the answers will come to you."

"Our destiny isn't near over is it?" Aklase sighed.

"I'm afraid not little ones. For now, I must be going though." He began to chant a spell.

"Wait!" Aklase suddenly stopped him.

"What is it?" He turned to her.

"What happened to Alaska?" She whispered.

He smiled. "She walks with you now, as her own person."

"Does she remember us? What does she look like?" Jawwie questioned.

Merlin shook his head. "She is a level 3 once again and remembers nothing and it would be best to keep it that way."

The four friends nodded sadly.

"Now if there are no more questions I will be on my way." With that, he finished chanting his spell and disappeared from the cave.

War turned to them. "Well, now what?"

Jawwie shrugged. "I guess we do as he says and live our lives for now."

Aklase smiled. "The good thing is we're together again."

Npm suddenly held her close. "Even if you are still a tight-ass." He teased.

Jawwie smiled. "Let's get Zammy and get out of this hell hole." 

* * *

/Epilogue\ 

* * *

I had been lucky,

I had been given another chance at life.

A chance to apologize for all the things I had done.

To begin a new life with the people I love.

Though I am still a mystery that needs to be solved,

I now have my friends who have mysteries of their own.

Though this may be the last chapter of my tale,

It is far from the ending.

This was only the beginning of the new legend of:

The Four. 

* * *

~The End…sort of~

* * *

WHOA NOW! THE END? HELL NO! XD

Don't worry, this isn't exactly 'the end'…ok the end of this story. But I'm writing a whole new story very soon :D Well I guess it's like a sequel…anyway it's gonna be far more funnier and far more epic XD. And though my character and Npm are now together there won't be so much fluff. So Aklase is my original character and I'm going to try to make her act a lot like me so be prepared for a lot of sarcasm and a 'screw you all' attitude :P

So you guys can either do an author alert or you can just watch out for Ms Autumn's newest series. :D I promise you it will have more Runescape settings.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR "The Four: alaska's destiny sequal"


End file.
